


Smoky Heart

by Moon and Stars (CaramelLioness)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/Moon%20and%20Stars
Summary: Yunho is struggling to plan a proposal without Jaejoong figuring out, while Jaejoong is figuring out a way to tell Yunho he's pregnant.





	1. MONDAY, JUNE 3RD 2019

He was staring deeply at the rings on display. Yunho had imagined this day, yet he didn't realize how time had passed.

Jaejoong and he had been together for a while now. They had met in junior high and began dating during their sophomore year. Their friends had been happy and supportive with the couple.

There hadn't been anything that had made sense until he had met Jaejoong. Love didn't seem so perfect until he began dating the beautiful boy. It was in a short amount of time that Yunho knew there was no one for him if it wasn't Jaejoong.

They had kept their relationship very discreet. Both of them had promised to tell their parents after six months of dating had passed and they were considering committing to a real relationship. They had let six months pass and a year pass.

Their confessions were given to their parents in their senior year.

It was the correct thing to do because Yunho's umma had been planning on setting Yunho up with her friends' daughters. None of those girls would have been perfect for him, regardless if he had met Jaejoong or not. He realized his true sexuality after meeting Jaejoong.

He was just delighted that the other felt the same.

They had been together for a while now which was why Yunho had been inspired to shop for an engagement ring. It had been the day before New Year's Eve when it had finally happened. Gay marriage had been legalized in South Korea. That night he had promised Jaejoong he was going to marry him one day.

The day had finally come. And now Yunho was finding himself driving on a bumpy road.

"I don't know why people find it so hard to propose to the person they love," Yoochun was standing right there next to him. "It shouldn't be too hard."

Yunho turned to glare at his best friend, "And you haven't proposed to Junsu, why?" He looked back at the rings.

"Ugh, don't be moody." Yoochun didn't acknowledge the comment about him proposing to his boyfriend. "Why are you having ring trouble?"

Yunho gestured at the rings, "I want the perfect ring for Jae." Deep down in his soul, he believed Jaejoong deserved the world. "I don't want to screw this up."

Yoochun found this as no more than a joke. "Yeah, Jaejoong is going to hate you for the rest of your life if you don't get him the perfect _ring_," he said sarcastically.

"So you're going to propose to someone?" The young woman behind the desk beamed. She took out a display of rings with large, dazzling diamonds. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

Yoochun scoffed. Yunho glared at him again.

Yunho offered the woman a smile, "You've seen a ton of guys come in to do what I'm doing." He was looking for some advice on what to purchase. "What do you recommend?"

"Something you can't afford." Yoochun muttered under his breath as he eyed one with a big sapphire.

The young woman didn't pay attention to Yoochun, she picked out a gold ring with three diamonds, "All diamonds are cut into different shapes, that's something to consider."

All of a sudden there was a different set of rings the woman had taken out. Some of the diamonds were heart-shaped, square-shaped and oval-shaped. Some rings had a diamond and two other types of stones between it.

Shopping for an engagement ring couldn't be more difficult.

"Damn." Yunho cursed softly as he eyed each ring. His mission he had set for himself was to find the perfect one for Jaejoong.

Yoochun found this pretty amusing.

He wished he was with Junsu at the moment, but he didn't mind laughing and picking on his best friend right now.

~~~

"Damn it!" Jaejoong gawked at the sixth stick he had gotten out of the pregnancy test package. Each came with ten.

He had used six already. Six out of ten times he's resulted in having the same answer.

Positive.

"Jae, how long are you going to do this?" Junsu was outside of the bathroom door. He hadn't even gotten a peep out of Jaejoong the first time he had taken the pregnancy test.

Male pregnancies weren't uncommon, but a man had less of a chance of becoming pregnant than a woman. Doctors said home pregnancy tests should work the same for males and other people say they didn't.

Now Jaejoong was trying to figure out if the universe was being funny with him or not.

"I'll be out soon, Su!" It had been the fifth time Jaejoong had said that. Junsu likely wanted to break the door down.

Junsu threatened him, "I'm going to call Heechul hyung if you don't get out of the bathroom right now."

Nope.

Jaejoong might not want to deal with the reality of this but he unquestionably wasn't going to talk to his favorite cousin about this. He loved Heechul to death, but the cat-diva would babble about this and then there'd be a real problem.

It had been over three years since Yunho and he had been together. After they graduated high school, they had gotten an apartment together. They had made love times before and they always used a condom in case he would perchance get pregnant. Male pregnancy hospital tests cost money. Plus, they’d know if the condom ever broke.

Apparently not, Jaejoong thought as he recalled two weeks ago when Yunho and him had been making love.

His guess was that Yunho didn't know if the condom had broken. Jaejoong knew Yunho and he wasn't the type to ignore something important as that. The condom had broken and now he was pregnant.

Jaejoong rose from where he sat on the toilet lid and opened the door. Junsu's impatient expression didn't make Jaejoong feel guilty.

"That was supposed to be a joke, you know?" Junsu stepped into the bathroom, eyeing the pregnancy tests on the counter. His eyes widened when he saw the two pink lines. "Jae..."

Jaejoong sat back down on the toilet seat, "I had purchased this because I myself realized what had been happening this past week."

He had thought it was a stomach bug at first. Being pregnant was the last idea he had. At the time he had thought the condom didn't break. Jaejoong felt senseless for not figuring it out earlier. Males withstood the same as females did when they were pregnant.

Nausea. Mood swings. Exhaustion. Food cravings.

"I guess all I can say is...Congratulations!" Junsu applauded happily as he crouched down to hug Jaejoong, who remained lifeless. Junsu observed this, "You aren't happy?"

Jaejoong placed his hands on his flat stomach, knowing he wouldn't feel anything yet, "I...I don't know how to feel, Su."

Junsu's worriedly wrapped an arm around Jaejoong's shoulders, "What's wrong, Jae?" He didn't like seeing his hyung sad. "There's a good side to this. Yunho and you love kids!"

Jaejoong exhaled, "It's not the fact that I'm pregnant that's bothering me, Su." He detached his hands from his stomach, "I'm more bothered about how Yunho is going to respond instead of how my body is going to change."

Junsu didn't understand why Jaejoong was worrying about how Yunho would react. He had known Yunho for a long time to learn what kind of person he was.

After years had passed, Junsu had come to the conclusion that Yunho was a kind-hearted gentleman. There was no way he was going to run from this. Junsu believed he'd bounce off the roof because of the news.

But Junsu knew that Jaejoong was well aware of that as well. Jaejoong wouldn't be with Yunho if he thought for a second that the love wasn't reciprocated. There was more that was bothering Jaejoong.

"I doubt Yunho is going to leave you, Jae," Junsu offered a sweet smile which didn't do much. Jaejoong's frown stayed. "There's more."

Jaejoong replied, "I...It wasn't that long ago when Yun had told his parents about us. They're still trying to get used to it. Now this? I...I don't know what they'll think."

Junsu rolled his eyes, "Yunho wouldn't ever listen to his parents if they unexpectedly didn't want him to see you."

"I know that, Su," Jaejoong eyeballed the pregnancy tests. This was no longer going to be the two of them, but three. "When you have a baby things change...I don't want anything to change between us."

Junsu's eyes widened, "You're not going to-"

"No, I wouldn't dare!" Jaejoong gasped at the thought of killing his own flesh and blood. "I'm just worried."

Maybe the mood swings are kicking in now, Junsu considered. "Don't worry about anything, Jae." Jaejoong just needed to worry about remaining stress-free. "You're not alone in this."

Jaejoong looked into Junsu's eyes. He did have family and friends who would be by his side if Yunho decided to stray from this path of theirs. Jaejoong prayed that it wouldn't come to that. He didn't want to say goodbye to the man he loved.

He grasped the one thing Junsu hadn't mentioned was that he'd need to tell Yunho this soon. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead at the thought.

There was much needed to be said.


	2. TUESDAY, JUNE 4TH 2019

It was a different type of ring, he figured as he held the little black velvet box in his hands. Heechul had seen bigger diamonds on a gold or silver band but never one as a simple, yet elegant as the one Yunho had purchased.

What could he say? Heechul liked being the center of the attention and he had to stand out. Jaejoong should be the only shining thing not the damn diamond. It was a beautiful ring, Heechul decided.

"It's really beautiful, Yun," Heechul said as he sat across from Yunho at a café. He gave the younger back the box. "When do you plan on proposing?"

Yunho held the little box as if holding a breakable, glass heart. "Um...I'm still considering at the mom-"

"It took him hours to pick a ring, Heechul hyung," Yoochun interjected as he sat at the other end of the table. "It'll take him just as long to figure everything else out."

Yunho snapped at his friend, "Yah! Keep to yourself." When he had found a ring finally Yoochun had cheered since the torment had ended.

Heechul lay back in his chair. Unmistakably Yunho and Yoochun had an interesting trip when picking the perfect ring. He couldn't stop himself from stealing a glimpse at his own that Hangeng had given him when he had proposed. On his right hand of his ring finger was a golden band with a ruby stone.

He had thought it was a loving gesture since it was his birthstone. In reality just being with Hangeng was amorous to him. Finding love in friends and family would never compare to the true love you find with the person who is clearly yours to be.

Heechul was delighted to know that his cousin and good friend had found true love in each other. He hadn't ever thought of setting the two up. He didn't have to since they found their way to each other as soulmates would, he'd believe.

Nonetheless what ring Yunho had chosen, Jaejoong was going to love it. Not because the money that went into it or the style, but because it was from Yunho. Why? Because it was Yunho that Jaejoong treasured. Not the ring.

"Are you open to any suggestions?" Heechul questioned his friend, ignoring what Yoochun had said.

Yunho placed the ring on the table and groaned, "I want this proposal to be faultless...I haven't come up with any good ideas."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked inquisitively, "But you've come up with an idea, but it isn’t _good_?" Heechul eyed Yoochun for an answer.

Yoochun gave a small nod in agreement to Yunho's words, "I've heard of them. They suck severely, hyung."

"Care to elaborate, please?" Heechul requested as he scanned both younger men. He didn't care who responded. If Yoochun got the facts incorrect, Yunho would correct them.

Yoochun elevated his index finger to highlight the number one, "His first idea was to dance with Jaejoong, one of the most horrible dancers ever."

"I thought that was romantic!" Yunho defended his idea.

Heechul saw the fault in that idea, "I suck at it too." Sometimes he thought it was in the Kim genes since one of their cousins didn't dance perfect either.

It felt like Kibum was the only hope in their family.

Heechul felt fortunate that Hangeng didn't humiliate him by proving how much he sucked at dancing. The gesture was sweet but Jaejoong would probably feel uncomfortable.

If the two were going to dance it would probably be best to recreate the last scene in _Twilight_. At least Jaejoong would be more relaxed if they were by themselves.

"His second idea was to take Jaejoong to Japan for a weekend," Yoochun clarified the second idea, not being able to stop himself from laughing at the end.

_I doubt either can afford to jump on a plane to Japan right now_, Heechul thought.

Japan was a beautiful country and Heechul could see how that wouldn't be a place to propose. None of them were millionaires to where they could afford all of that though.

There was still the wedding to pay for as well so a trip wasn't ideal. If they ever did went to Japan the two would be okay since they had taken Japanese as a language in school and were pretty good at it.

That would be an idea to throw out as well like the first one.

"His third idea was to make a mixtape of songs he composed in dedication to the love they share." Yoochun smirked as he peeped at Yunho was sending daggers his way.

If looks could kill Yoochun would have been a corpse by the time he had gone through the first idea.

"That's _beyond_ corny." Heechul felt like gagging by how cliché every idea that came out of Yoochun's mouth that had been created by Yunho sounded.

Just by Heechul's observation, Yunho knew that the ideas weren't liked at all. He hadn't come across a struggle such as this one.

Why was proposing so hard?

"You undeniably need specialized help," Heechul thanked himself for being the professional here. "That's why _I'm_ here."

These words were found as a joke to Yoochun. The younger burst into laughter and pointed at Heechul as he did so. Heechul's deadly glare matched Yunho's.

While Yoochun was living it up with a big laugh, Yunho sat like a prisoner who was going to face execution. Sometimes Heechul questioned why he made friends with fools.

Yoochun had found the strength to stop laughing for a moment, "You call yourself an expert, hyung?" His Cheshire cat grin never left his face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Heechul straightened his back and crossed his arms. He sent Yoochun had unenthusiastic look before turning to Yunho. "I personally know Jaejoong and I've been proposed to before."

Yunho felt appreciative for getting some support since he was only getting jokes from Yoochun. "I would be pleased with the help, hyung."

This was going to a momentous event in their life that they were going to hark back to. One day people would ask them how the proposal went and they'd have to explain it. They'd have to remember it since it was before their marriage.

That was another thing to think about: the wedding. If he wanted this proposal to be perfect, the wedding would have to be as well.

It may be important for Jaejoong but for him to. He didn't want to screw up this moment that he'd have to remember as well. He wanted this to be perfect for the both of them that it made them smile every time they thought about it.

Of course, he didn't have to tell Heechul for him to know that. Heechul knew how important this was.

"Let's brainstorm so you can get an original idea with some help," Heechul began as the waiter brought them their drinks. "...Your first date! Tell me about that."

Both younger men looked confused but it was Yoochun who had spoken up first.

"Why are we going back when we're supposed to go forward?" Yoochun questioned. Heechul was the assumed professional but he didn't know if this would work. "How does this help?"

Heechul took a sip of his drink before setting the cup down, "We want this idea to be yours. How do we make it that way? We’ll place some of your ideas in the proposal."

Yunho could see where the gears had turned in Heechul's head. He was trying to use an idea that he had used so it'd be creative and original in its own way. It sounded like a good idea so Yunho decided to follow along with Heechul's words.

As Heechul had asked, Yunho went back to the first date Jaejoong and he had gone on. It made him smile as it brought back good memories. It was the early times of Jaejoong's and his relationship.

They were only fifteen when they had become more fascinated in each other. It was young, inexperienced love but it ended up becoming something more as times came by. It was a young love that turned into something mature and more meaningful.

At that age they were going through the usual, adolescent issues as well as figuring out themselves; Jaejoong loved music and Yunho loved dancing.

It had been during winter when Yunho had asked Jaejoong on a date. The raven haired beauty had blushed in embarrassment but accepted the offer.

They both liked the Han River and taking a stroll or having a picnic right by sounded ideal so that's what they did. Jaejoong had argued at first that it'd be pretty cold but Yunho promised that they could still have a good time and so Jaejoong went along with it.

Jaejoong had brought food in a straw basket while Yunho had brought thermals of warm drink and warm blankets. They both dressed for the snowy weather and met up at the river they had both fallen in love with.

Since they were trying to be discreet due to their parents, they hadn't been questioned. It didn't sound suspicious at all to the grownups. Their parents didn't suspect a thing. To them it just sounded like a friend hangout day. Their parents probably though they were having a friend get together as were going to make snowmen or get into snowball fights.

"It had been so cold that day that I told him we should snuggle for body warmth," Yunho said remembering he had tried cheeky. In all honesty he just wanted Jaejoong on him, his arms holding him tight enough he never wanted to let go. "We had gotten so close that just two or three more inches, our lips would touch."

Yunho could have gotten even closer so his lips on Jaejoong's plump, red ones (he had so badly wanted to) but he didn't. The gentleman side of him wouldn't corrupt this pure, innocent, young love by lust. Instead, he kissed Jaejoong's nose. It had surprised Jaejoong for many reasons.

Whether it was their young curiosity or they had both meant to do it, but they had wanted to do more. They had wanted to keep feeling that connection that had developed. Yunho could still remember when he had pulled away. Jaejoong's cheeks had turned red and he turned away within seconds. Yunho knew Jaejoong's cheeks hadn't gone red because of the cold.

Jaejoong might have been astonished by the kiss but they still embraced each other for warmth. In the end, they just sat in the snow while looking at the frozen river. Perhaps the weather was turning them into popsicles, but they had each other's warmth. The warmth they shared had more meaning in the world than anything else at the time.

"I kissed his nose." Yunho said with dreamy eyes as the moment replayed in his head. It wasn't the lips, but it had meaning after so many years had gone by. Jaejoong had liked it so he did too.

Yoochun looked like he was about to throw up, "Damn...I don't know whether to vomit or smile. Their love story feels like watching some romance drama."

Heechul agreed, feeling like he could gag at any moment, "They're sickeningly sweet." He thought about what Yunho had to say.

Jaejoong and Yunho both liked the Han River no matter what season it was. It wasn't winter and Heechul wasn't going to let Yunho wait months to pass. Yunho would only agree to it because he's nervous but he wouldn't really want to wait that long. Besides, the two loved each other and should get married soon.

They had been boyfriends for a long time so Heechul wasn’t going to let either wait any longer.

“Maybe you can take him out on a date to the Han River?” Heechul suggested, gaining Yoochun’s and Yunho’s attention. He continued, “Obviously this won’t be a date but Jae will think that.”

Yoochun didn’t seem too grossed out anymore, “How are we going to set the mood?” Heechul glanced at him, Yoochun sarcastically replied, “I mean are they just going to look at the water and then _Yunniebear_ is supposed to whip out the box?”

Yunho glared at Yoochun for poking at his nickname Jaejoong had given him long ago, “Yeah thanks for pointing that out, _Mickey Mouse_.”

“Yah when I went to the States that’s what I went by!” Yoochun protested. He had told Junsu in secret and his beloved duck-butt boyfriend told the whole freaking world.

Heechul rolled his eyes. Whenever he was with his friends, who were younger than him, he felt like he was babysitting children. He was just lucky enough that none of them came home with him. Life would be Hell if he had children who acted like his dear friends he loved and cared for.

“Enough,” Heechul silenced them. It felt like telling kids to be quiet before they began throwing punches. “No more nickname-chat. We have something more important to talk about.”

The two younger ones agreed since the talk of nicknames was completely thrown out of the discussion.

“You guys had a picnic on your first date, right?” Heechul asked Yunho, receiving a nod. It seemed like a reasonable plan, in Heechul’s opinion. Jaejoong would recall that memory. “You guys have a nice little picnic. Hell, maybe you two can bring an iPod and listen to music while snuggling together on the ground?”

By the look of Yoochun’s face, he wouldn’t choose that idea if it were him. Then again, Yoochun shrugged. He must have realized that it wasn’t him proposing. He’d get to make those choices when _that_ day came along.

Yunho felt like the idea was so Jaejoong and him. Now he just needed to plan everything out: set a date, gather the needed items and not let Jaejoong find out. It was a mission after another mission but he’d take the challenge like he had previous times before.

He needed to keep reminding himself that Jaejoong loved him. The location and ring may not be perfect, but Jaejoong didn’t want those things. He wanted him—that brought confidence in Yunho.

All he needed was to know Jaejoong loved him.

~~~~~

He hadn't told Yunho that he was pregnant yet. A day had passed since he had found out himself so it wasn't like a crime or anything. Jaejoong had made the decision that he would be doing so today when Yunho got home.

Before Yunho had arrived home yesterday, Jaejoong had snatched any evidence of what he had been doing and threw it all away. He took the pregnancy tests, the box, the receipt and the pharmacy bag and chucked it into one of the trash bins outside of the grocery store.

As frightened as he may be to tell Yunho the news, he was going to be the one to tell him. It was their child and the only one who had the right to tell Yunho was him.

Jaejoong sat down on the comfortable baby blue couch in their apartment. He thought about bringing a baby into their home. It's not like they would need a house because he believed it was just one baby. He had scheduled an appointment with the doctor on Friday.

Yunho and he shared a room and there were three other spare rooms. Sometimes one of their friends would sleepover. The two other rooms hadn't been used and Yunho thought maybe they could make it into a mini music studio.

One of those rooms was going to become a nursery, which wasn't an issue. Jaejoong wanted it to be a surprise even though knowing the gender may be important when it comes to gifts and organizing the nursery.

Maybe they'd paint it purple or green? Perhaps they'd just keep it white.

He would also have to stop working too. Whenever he got to the last remaining months of his pregnancy he'd have to stay at home. The thought of not being able to work made him think.

Jaejoong admitted he wasn't a good patient. He loved taking care of others but when it came to him, he didn't like stopping. When he got sick he brushed it off. Maternity leave would be unfavorable since he rarely took sick days.

He loved working. It kept him distracted from things that bothered him. Now he'd have to think about something else when working: the baby. Right now his main concern was telling Yunho. Once he got off that stepping stone he would be on land again.

Jaejoong thought it was so ironic that as a person who works with children that after so long he'd finally be having one himself. He would miss the children he sees every day once he stopped going to work.

"I'm home!" Jaejoong jumped when he heard his boyfriend's smooth holler. He smiled so Yunho wouldn't think he's bothered by something.

Yunho put down his duffel bag from work on the ground before running over to the couch where Jaejoong sat. He had jumped onto the seat next to him and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong.

Jaejoong had been taken by surprise and had shrieked at the sudden action. When he felt Yunho's arms around him, he indulged in the moment. He leaned in to Yunho's embrace.

Jaejoong rested his head on Yunho's shoulders, feeling joyous. He shut his eyes, "How was work?"

"It was good, really good," Yunho recalled the meeting he had earlier and that was good news. He then remembered how work had went, "We got a new two new students."

Jaejoong smiled at the thought of other kids finding the love of dance and wishing to express it further.

After they had graduated high school they kept pursuing what they loved to do. Yunho wanted to become a choreographer so he continued with dance. Jaejoong loved music but he had decided to focus on young children. After all of that school he ended up becoming a preschool teacher.

It's not like he couldn't do something he loved. He had brought in his keyboard to his class and showed them what it was. Some of the kids wanted to learn how to play so he had been teaching some children how to play. He also played in class as well just for fun.

One of their great friends, Kwon Boa, had begun her own dance school along with a friend of hers, Gong Minzy. The school wasn't huge but Boa had faith in it. Many young people of all ages went to dance. Yunho was an official dance teacher there.

They get to live their dreams and be happy.

The both of them were happy and without any big worries on their paths. Jaejoong couldn't help but wonder if his news was going to affect this.

"I see potential in him, Joongie," Yunho had begun talking about the new students and Jaejoong felt horrible that he had zoned out. "Hoseok has the rhythm."

Jaejoong gulped, debating real quick on agreeing or asking for the story to be retold. "Mian Yun...I spaced out all of a sudden."

Yunho hadn't even looked hurt. He smiled instead, "You must be thinking about something good." He leaned close to his boyfriend's face, "What are you thinking about, Jae?"

Jaejoong couldn't hide his blush from how close their faces were. He knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth weren't going to involve the fact that he was pregnant.

He would have to think about school and not a little someone that would be entering their life soon.

Jaejoong smiled sweetly at how two boys had acted cutely today. A little boy who was born in the States, Seo Johnny, had given another little boy, Lee Taeyong, a pretty flower during recess. Ryeowook, Key and him had been gushing at the cuteness all day.

He thought it was the sweetest things ever. Moments like those reminded him why he had chosen to become a teacher. He loved kids. Kids could he precious and sweet like little Johnny had been.

Today that moment had made him wonder if Yunho's and his baby would be that way. Would their baby be sweet and sensitive or cool and confident? It was something he thought about since he saw little Taeyong accept Johnny's flower.

"Johnny gave Taeyong a flower today. It was the cutest thing ever, Yun!" Jaejoong exclaimed.

Yunho must have thought that was cute since he was smiling and chuckling, "That's pretty cute."

Jaejoong wanted Yunho to go back to work. He wouldn't admit it but he might have been purposely stalling his chances. He didn't think it was true is what the other half told him.

It's not like there was a perfect time to tell him. They were both off of work and were with each other in their home. He had plenty of chances to tell Yunho. He didn't have to do it right this moment.

"Tell me more about your students," Jaejoong said as he looked at Yunho fondly. "I love the way you describe their passion."

Yunho pecked Jaejoong's lips and explained the story a second time. Jaejoong wouldn't space out though. He kept his eyes and ears on Yunho this whole time.

Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin were the new students at I AM THE BEST. Because Hoseok's surname was "Jung" Yunho had thought maybe they were related since he rarely met others who had the same last name as him. He had thought Jimin was related to Yoochun or Leeteuk because his surname was "Park."

Jaejoong thought it was funny of Yunho when he made that joke. He could vouch that it was uncommon for him to come across Jung's. At the moment he only knew four Jung's: Jessica and Krystal, Jaehyun from his class and Yunho. He could even add Hoseok (who he didn't even know) and the little baby in his stomach.

The story had continued with Yunho watching Hoseok and Jimin, being quite impressed. Yunho had even called in Eunhyuk and Taemin to check out the two newbies. The three of them were blown away by their talent. Yunho's attention had fallen mostly on Hoseok. He went on about the potential he had. How his body moved with the music.

Jaejoong was content when he saw Yunho talk so passionately of his students. It was because Yunho took dance seriously and could connect with anyone who loved it as much as he did.

The rest of their day had gone on. Yunho put his clothes from his duffel bag in the wash and went to take a shower while Jaejoong went to text Junsu and prepare dinner.

**To: Dolphin Boy**

**I haven't told him yet...I'm so worried, Su Su**

Jaejoong kept his phone near him while he was cooking. He had taken out some kimchi he had made yesterday when his phone beeped.

**From: Dolphin Boy**

**The day hasn't ended so u still have time. U can't keep it hidden 4ever**

Jaejoong had finished plating when he grabbed his phone and texted his best friend back.

**To: Dolphin Boy**

**What am I supposed 2 say? 'Remember the last time we made love, Yunnie? The condom broke and now I'm pregnant' how do u give someone this kind of news?**

Junsu answered instantly.

**From: Dolphin Boy**

**R u serious hyung? This is good news. Just tell him**

Jaejoong knew what he needed to do. He just didn't know how to. Feeling hopeless, he sent one last message to Junsu.

**To: Dolphin Boy**

**I'm aware of that but how? This isn't something small 2 discuss**

Jaejoong deleted the messages instantly when he heard Yunho's footsteps come from the bedroom. He didn't want Yunho to possibly see the text and get curious enough to see what Junsu and he were talking about.

Yunho wasn't the type to snoop but he had a curious mind like everyone else. Jaejoong just decided to keep his phone in his pocket so it wouldn't be noticed at all.

While they were eating they had chattered a bit more about work. At the dance school, Minzy and Boa were going to Incheon to see if they can look at opening a sister location for their school. At preschool, a little boy, nicknamed Ten, kissed a little girl, Minnie, and ended up gagging.

Once they had finished their dinner, Jaejoong headed off to take a shower while Yunho promised to take care if the dishes. When he went to the bathroom, he had taken his phone with him just in case. Jaejoong sent Junsu a good night text and that they’d continue this tomorrow.

Yunho was in bed already and the lights outside of the room were off. Jaejoong sat beside his boyfriend, placing his head on Yunho's shoulder. That position had come to be one of Jaejoong's favorites. He just loved being by Yunho's side.

Jaejoong felt Yunho take his hand and place a kiss on the back. He couldn't stifle the giggle. He loved the affectionate gestures. Where would he be without his funny, loving boyfriend?

"Joongie," Jaejoong turned to face Yunho who was staring at him. "I hope this never changes."

Jaejoong remembered the news he had planned on telling Yunho. He gulped, "What never changes?"

Yunho looked at Jaejoong lovingly and took Jaejoong's other hand, "I love the way we are right now, you know? Don't you?"

He felt sad all of sudden. Those words made him happy but the situation was bittersweet. Things were going to change when they had the baby and Yunho didn't want anything to change. What did this mean?

Jaejoong wanted to cry but he wouldn't dare do such a thing. He kept a shining smile on his face for Yunho.

"I love the way things are," Jaejoong agreed. He wanted to say something else, but he didn't let himself. "I don't want anything to change either."

Yunho leaned in and kissed Jaejoong's lips passionately. Though his emotions were anything but joy, Jaejoong let himself be engulfed by the kiss.

Jaejoong knew there was no way to tell Yunho now. With everything Yunho had told him he didn't even know if he wanted to tell his boyfriend. But he had to.

It wasn’t going to be tonight, but some other one.

"I love you, Joongie." Yunho whispered after he pulled away from the kiss. Their faces were only inches away.

How could he not love the man in front of him? Yunho was his everything. Even if it was his beloved making his heart hurt, how else should he react?

He loved Yunho.

"I love you too." Jaejoong replied back, still keeping a smile for Yunho. He really didn't want things to change. They were going to though.

That night as they fell asleep, Jaejoong felt restless. With Yunho's arms wrapped around his waist, Jaejoong couldn't feel anymore alone than he did now.

Without any clue due to him being in deep slumber, Yunho didn't know Jaejoong had placed his hands on his flat stomach. He wouldn't know why either as long as Jaejoong kept that secret to himself.

All the love Jaejoong had felt had been drained out just by five words Yunho had said.

Jaejoong realized this wasn't going to be easy.


	3. WEDNESDAY, JUNE 5TH 2019

Yunho felt relieved when he had woken up the next morning. The joy had come from Jaejoong agreeing with him last night. He felt confident.

Jaejoong didn't want things to change either regardless what happens. Yunho would propose and their love wouldn't go away. It'd remain just as it had been made long ago.

Due to the discussion they had last night, Yunho couldn't help but wear his emotions on his face today. His big smile was bright and convinced anyone that he was feeling euphoric.

"What's got you in a joyous mood?" Taemin had entered the classroom that morning.

It was still too early for people to arrive but they'd he crowding in the room in no later than after ten minutes. All the teachers arrived before so open up and get anything prepared for that day.

Yunho was grateful for Boa. She had known that he loved dance as much as she and she had promised him a job at her dance academy once she got it. Now she did and she was expanding it with her business partner and friend, Minzy.

The school allowed anyone to enroll. If any of them wanted to become professional dancers, Boa always filmed special performances or got them to perform somewhere. The school allowed students to form their schedules as much as needed.

Out of all of their classes they got the least amount of people in the morning. They had a full house later in the day though due to the youngsters entering. They did recommend that students follow with their studies and if they didn't attend that they could get the work the next day and would have to be prepared.

"I'm going to propose to Jaejoong." Yunho shortened his original long story. "And we agreed that nothing would change the love we have for each other."

Taemin planted a hand on his hip, "You're worried that something's going to change?"

Yunho nodded rapidly, "I really did, Taeminnie!" He rose from the floor where he had been tying his shoes. "Nothing is going to change our love for each other."

"I mean you two are in a committed relationship," Taemin pointed out. He couldn't believe Yunho had doubts. "Why did you wait so long?"

Yunho widened his eyes, "Yah, gay marriage was legalized in January."

"We're in June though," Taemin said with a small smirk. "Kangin hyung married Teukie hyung a week after."

Their large group of friends had cheered blissfully at the news of gay marriage being legalized in South Korea. So many gay men and women were celebrating and getting married to their loved one. So many people had been waiting for this day to happen and it had.

Yunho could still remember what they had all been doing at that time. When they had heard about the rumor that it'd be legalized on New Year's Eve, they didn't believe it.

A New Year's Eve party had been hosted by Leeteuk and Kangin (it switched from time to time.) They had left the news on while partying together with snacks and drinks. It was minutes before the New Year when a reporter was reporting news outside a courthouse.

_FIVE!_

"It is official that the government has confirmed that something that has been anticipated by Korean men and women for years..."

_FOUR!_

"Gay marriage is going to be legalized. Gay men and women can get a legal marriage with their certificate."

_THREE!_

"They can go by whatever they prefer: husband and husband, wife and wife or husband and wife, whatever they'd like."

_TWO!_

"Omo! It's happening! It's happening!"

_ONE!_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR SOUTH KOREA! The government has signed the bill. What a way to start the New Year, huh? With love."

All of them had screamed at the top of their lungs as they congratulated each other. Some of them cried and some beamed in excitement. Kangin had gone down on one knee and proposed to Leeteuk (although he hadn’t prepared a ring.) Leeteuk accepted and the couple went down to the courthouse the next day.

From January to April there had been small gatherings to commemorate the marriage of one of their friends.

It took no time for Yunho to remember his promise to Jaejoong. They had been together for a long time, longer than other couples. Many of their friends had still been waiting for them to give the news that they would be getting married. Now he was going to fulfill his oath he made to his one love.

“I have waited,” Yunho said without hesitation. He was glad he hadn’t been foolish enough to wait another six months. “Better now than later, right?” Taemin was still right but the younger agreed with him this time around.

Eunhyuk barged into the room with his gummy smile, “Good morning!” Yunho and Taemin noticed how cheery he was being. Amongst their friends, Eunhyuk had been one to be proposed to.

“Yunho hyung is going to propose to Jaejoong hyung." Taemin blurted out as their monkey friend approached them.

Eunhyuk seemed taken back by this. "Finally, Yunho hyung?" He didn't look too impressed by the news. "You took your time."

Yunho knew he took forever but these two youngsters were too much. "Yah respect your hyung."

Taemin and Eunhyuk burst into laughter as Yunho looked at them. They had all stopped when they heard footsteps as students began walking into the classroom.

Hearing Taemin’s and Eunhyuk’s reaction did affect his thoughts. Taemin and Eunhyuk had left to attend their own classes as Yunho began his. He was able to do his job today but he could tell it was more forced than anything else.

His students didn’t have the slightest clue to why he was different today, but they could see it. All of his students had remained quiet until at the end of the day when Hoseok and Jimin approached him with concerned expressions.

“Mr. Jung,” Hoseok had been the one to call out to him at the end of class. By then, everyone else had exited the building and was on their way home. “How is your day going?”

Yunho had taken a seat on the chair in the class while taking a sip of water. His duffel bag was packed for home but he was going to close up, of course. By this time around Taemin and Eunhyuk were gone since their classes ended an hour before his did.

He wasn’t the type to show his inner emotions. Yunho was used to being the strong one so voicing out his issues was rare with friends, but with his students? Not just any student, but two he admired greatly.

“I’m fine, Hoseok.” Yunho answered. The smile on his face could convince anyone but not if someone had paid attention to him like the two students had. “You guys don’t need to concern yourselves.”

Looking at the boys reminded him back when he was their age. He loved dancing but he did not do it as often as these two did. Yunho was too concerned with his studies and graduating. While working with academics he never stopped dancing. He could never give up on his love for it. Yunho was grateful that in the end he was still doing it.

Hoseok and Jimin were still in high school. Boa was strict on students under eighteen. Whenever a teenager entered the dance school, Minzy and she talked to them in private. They wanted to provide anyone a chance to dance but wisely. If they studied something else they would never have to be concerned about financial complications.

Hearing “I’m fine” must be something the two are used to since neither appeared convinced. Heck Yunho had said “I’m fine” many times when he wasn’t. The teenagers could see right through him.

“Sorry to point out, Mr. Jung, but you looked distracted today,” Jimin said nervously. Yunho wasn’t mad at them for not listening. He was glad they were good-observers.

Yunho chuckled in defeat. “Okay, I was distracted,” he confessed. Telling them the reason in details was beyond ideal, so he’d keep it to himself. “I…I just took too long to do something, that’s all.”

“Did it result in something bad?” Jimin asked curiously, earning a glare from Hoseok. The two reminded him of Yoochun and him; the older having to shut the younger up.

He might have taken a while to propose to Jaejoong but he has yet to do so. Besides it was just yesterday when they both wanted the same thing for their relationship. They never mentioned breaking up so he doubted that event was in their future.

Would Jaejoong accept his proposal? He thought Jaejoong would say yes because they loved each other very much. Then again it had taken time for him to do this…Would Jaejoong think of it as something long overdue? Could this cause Jaejoong to realize he needed someone so committed that they wouldn’t hesitate to propose to him when the chances arose?

_Oh not again_, Yunho thought as he noticed he was stuck in the mud once more.

“I’ve yet to do this thing,” Yunho replied to Jimin’s question. Both boys looked surprised that he had even answered. “I’m sorry that my distractions might have interrupted your learning.”

Hoseok shook his head, he protested, “Don’t even apologize, Mr. Jung! It’s not your—” Yunho was happy he admired a dancer who had manners.

Yunho got up from his chair, “No, Hoseok. How can a teacher expect their student to learn from them if their head is not in the game?” He surprised the two teenage boys again. “I can’t teach you if _I’m_ not focused.”

“Ne, Mr. Jung,” Hoseok and Jimin said in unison as they bowed their heads and thanked him for class today. They wished everything would go good for him before they bid goodbye and promised to see him tomorrow.

Yunho packed up and turned off the lights in the classroom. He just hoped Jaejoong had a good day at work.

~~~~

Entering the preschool had not been an easy task for him. Watching the children like he was used to wasn’t the same either. The morning sickness hadn’t affected him too much but he felt like throwing up with the thoughts in his head. Yunho’s words kept replaying in his head.

The moment when Yunho was being sweet, the words felt like poison to Jaejoong.

_Joongie, I hope this never changes._

Jaejoong might not have told Yunho but he did tell Ryeowook and Key. They had promised to keep their mouths shut about the good news and then they congratulated him. Ryeowook and Key agreed that he should not stress out. Even when just watching the children he couldn’t think of anything but what Yunho had said.

_I love the way we are right now, you know? Don't you?_

“Mr. Kim?”

Jaejoong didn’t even notice the little boy who had come up to him. He just sat still in his seat as tears started to form. The instinct to place his hand over his stomach occurred. He felt bad for his baby.

Would Yunho want the baby? It had barely been a week and Jaejoong was falling in love with the little boy or girl forming in his stomach. He couldn’t help but imagining what they will look like or their personality.

_I love you, Joongie._

The tears in his eyes fell.

“Mr. Kim!” Jaejoong snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to see little Taeyong with his innocent puppy eyes and pink little trembling lips. Suddenly all of his attention was on the little boy.

“I’m sorry, Taeyongie,” Jaejoong could see how worried the boy was, he felt terrible. “And you can just call me Jaejoong, by the way.” Ryeowook, Key and he had agreed to let the kids call them by their names since all three of them were Kim’s.

Little Taeyong wasn't concerned with what he called Jaejoong, he noticed his teacher sad. The little boy rubbed his thumb where Jaejoong's tears were. Taeyong didn't like seeing people sad.

"What's wrong, Mr. Jaejoong?" Taeyong asked sweetly.

Jaejoong thought it was sweet of the boy to ask. He smiled, "Don't worry about it, Taeyong. I'm fine, really."

Taeyong pouted, unconvinced of Jaejoong's words, "But you were crying...People cry when they're sad or hurt."

"Also out of happiness, Yongie," Jaejoong and Taeyong looked to see that Key was standing there. He ruffled Taeyong's hair, "Johnny looks lonely, Yongie. Why don't you go play with him, hmm?"

Taeyong nodded, "Ne." Before leaving he hugged Jaejoong and ran off to his friend who was playing with the younger children.

Now that Taeyong had left, Key felt more comfortable, "What's wrong Jaejoong hyung?"

He had left out that he hadn't told Yunho about being pregnant yet. They might think that it was just mood swings. It felt more ideal for them to believe that. He still didn't know whether to tell Yunho.

"Uh...Just emotional," Jaejoong tried to pull off, gesturing at his flat stomach. No one needed to be bothered. "I'll be fine, Key."

Key raised an eyebrow, not believing a thing that has come out of Jaejoong's mouth. "Hyung, it doesn't look like you're being emotional. I would get it but it looks like there's more."

He felt foolish for thinking he could hide things he wanted to hide. Jaejoong new he'd be in a better mood if Yunho hadn't told him anything yesterday.

"Really Key, don't worry." Jaejoong tried to reassure the younger as he wiped his face with his hands. He didn't want anyone to see him crying.

Key took it upon himself to put his foot down, "Hyung, why don't you go home early today? Wookie hyung and I will be fine.

He felt even worst. He had become so distracted that he couldn't even do his job. He wasn't even in the later stages of his pregnancy and he was already missing work.

Jaejoong didn't want to leave. How could he convince Key when he couldn't persuade him that he was fine?

"Key, I don't-" Jaejoong protested but was interjected by smiling Key.

"You don't worry about a thing, hyung," Key said. "We'll be fine. The baby probably just wants your attention. He or she must know you're around other children."

Jaejoong thought the thought was cute and sweet. Later on the baby in him would be causing him to do more than just cry.

He needed to tell Yunho. He just didn't have a clue on how.

That day Jaejoong had left work early and headed off home. He bid all of the children goodbye and thanked Ryeowook and Key who assured him more than twice that they would be fine.

When he got home Jaejoong expected a quiet, empty place. He was wrong since he found Junsu sitting on the couch with crossed arms. Besides Yunho and him, they had gotten Junsu and Heechul a spare key to the apartment.

They would have given Yoochun one if they trusted him enough to not lose it.

Junsu sent a you-know expression, "You haven't told Yunho hyung, I'm guessing? Wookie and Key said you cried today. What's going on?"

Jaejoong wasn't mad at the two for telling Junsu. He was surprised they didn't tell Heechul. He felt like he had dodged a bullet.

Heechul didn't need to be involved.

"It's nothing, Su," Jaejoong doubted he could convince Junsu though he still made the attempt. "It's just mood swings."

Junsu rose from where he sat and patted Jaejoong's shoulder, "I guessed you'd say that to me too." He withdrew his cell from his pocket, "Which is why I called Heechul hyung."

A pang of fear struck him hard. Heechul was coming over. Jaejoong loved Heechul so much. His cousin loved giving out helpful advice and loved including himself in everything. He was also a strong supporter of his relationship with Yunho.

But Heechul was frightening. He was intimidating to the core. If no one could make him tell Yunho, it would be Heechul who would. Heechul was the best manipulator.

"Wae..." Jaejoong couldn't form any other words. All he could do was ask why Junsu had taken such a drastic step.

This day was getting more stressful than it already was.

~~~~~

He had already visited Yunho with his situation about planning the "perfect proposal" and now he was getting a call from Junsu about Yunho's beloved bride who was in distress. Who was the hell was? The almighty savior of people's issues?

Either way Heechul didn't deny the call and promised Junsu he'd be over in ten minutes.

Heechul knew Yunho hadn't proposed yet. Jaejoong would have called him minutes after Yunho had popped the big question. There was no way in hell that Jaejoong would leave him in the dark about that news.

If it wasn't Yunho's proposal than Heechul did feel a little nervous. The last time he had received a call from Junsu about Jaejoong was when his cousin was sick and didn't want to miss work. He loved Jaejoong to death but the beautiful boy was stubborn when he wanted to be.

When he finally arrived at Yunho's and Jaejoong's shared apartment, it was Junsu who had answered the door.

"Where is he?" Heechul knew something was fishy if Jaejoong didn't come to answer his door to his apartment.

Junsu still wore his exhausted expression, "He's in the bedroom."

_ Oh God this better not be about sex,_ Heechul cursed under his breath as he followed Junsu to the bedroom Jaejoong shared with Yunho.

Heechul didn't mind giving advice to others; he actually thrived on being there to assist someone when it came to anything. It was a little different today since he just wasn't in the mood.

His day wasn't going A-OK at all. Last night had gone sensational since Hangeng and he were making love from eight to midnight. It had been a while since they were both working whether it was Hangeng and his business or Heechul and his designing they were on the go.

Heechul couldn't come up with an explanation to why he had thrown up his breakfast this morning though. He had been enjoying his Beijing fried rice when the nausea had come all of a sudden.

Luckily it was a stomach bug but he'd brush it off for now. Other matters seemed important seemingly since he was at Yunjae's apartment.

When he entered the bedroom he saw Jaejoong sitting at the edge of the bed dressed in pajamas.

He had first wondered why Jaejoong wasn't working and if there was a problem Ryeowook and Key would have texted him (so he thought). Jaejoong couldn't have just missed work though—Jaejoong just wasn't like that.

"Did you go to work?" Heechul questioned his cousin, standing still as he eyed the pretty man.

Jaejoong pouted with his glossy doe eyes, "Yes, but...It's-"

"Nothing?" Junsu said from behind Heechul. Junsu looked away from Jaejoong, "Wookie and Key said they caught Jae hyung crying."

Heechul knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "Crying? About what?" He gazed upon Jaejoong's hands to find no ring.

So no proposal yet, of course.

"He keeps saying it's nothing but I doubt it." Junsu stated. "Now he can tell the both of us."

Heechul and Junsu stared down at Jaejoong who looked anxious. A minute had passed before Jaejoong sighed and gave up.

_He's so damn stubborn,_ Heechul thought bitterly.

"I'm pregnant, Heechul hyung." Jaejoong confessed.

Heechul felt like he didn't hear that quite right at first. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"I'm pregnant." Jaejoong repeated, looking a bit terrified by Heechul's reaction.

Junsu had chimed in to help Jaejoong out, "He took six-"

"Ten." Jaejoong corrected his best friend.

Junsu had no clue about this, "You peed on all of those tests?" He thought six was enough to say that someone was pregnant. Then again it could be a defective set.

"I did. After you left I made sure and then I trashed everything." Jaejoong remembered the precautions he had taken.

So his cousin was pregnant which Heechul could explain the crying scene at the preschool. He was still appalled that he wasn't told this but he guessed Ryeowook and Key just wanted Jaejoong to tell people when he wanted to which was admirable of them.

Now he was wondering if it had been mood swings or something more. He was also curious if Yunho knew. Jaejoong would have told him, right?

"Does Yunho know?" Heechul thought it was strange that Jaejoong was pregnant while Yunho was struggling with proposing.

When he received no response from Jaejoong his question was answered.

So Yunho and Jaejoong both had surprises for each other. Perfect.

"Uh...Telling him you're pregnant is very serious, Jae," Heechul didn't specialize in pregnancy advice but this did fall into relationships. "What are you supposed to tell him if you two go out for drinks?"

"Or when your baby bump starts to show?" Junsu added. Heechul eyed Jaejoong's flat stomach.

Jaejoong protested, "I was going to tell him yesterday. Yes, I did stall a bit but I was going to before we went to sleep, but..."

"You fell asleep?" Junsu suggested.

"No."

"You two took part in intercourse?" Heechul smirked thinking about Hangeng and him. He didn't want to imagine Yunho and Jaejoong doing it. It'd make him vomit like earlier.

Jaejoong blushed, "No!" Instead of allowing the two guess, Jaejoong spoke directly, "We were talking about our days and when I was going to tell him but...He said he didn't want things in our relationship to change."

Heechul and Junsu were interested in what Jaejoong had to say now.

For some reason Heechul was enduring Deja vu. Jaejoong's better half, Jung Yunho, had been struggling with proposing to Jaejoong while Jaejoong was having just as much trouble with telling him that he was pregnant.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jae?" Heechul asked the younger. He assumed Yunho had changed Jaejoong's mind by what he said. "What did Yunho say?"

Jaejoong had tears in his eyes as he looked at his cousin and friend, "He said he liked the way our relationship was and he didn't want anything to change...Having a baby changes _everything_, hyung."

Heechul would have said something if Jaejoong wasn't right. However Jaejoong wasn't wrong about things changing once something was brought into the relationship; anything new.

Yunho and Jaejoong have never been parents before so that would be a foreign experience for them. Not only would they be a married couple soon but a married couple with a baby on the way; Siwon would be losing his head if he knew about this.

_Him and his beliefs_, Heechul thought he should call up the horse and ask how church was going.

And how his little brother was doing as well.

"Jae, do you think Yunho will leave you because you're pregnant?" Heechul asked his cousin.

Yunho wasn't a heartless bastard who loved people because of their looks. For the longest time he couldn't say "no" to anyone because of how polite and gentlemanly he is. Yunho just happened to be a good person the world needed.

If Yunho would leave Jaejoong than that meant he wasn't the man Heechul and everyone thought he was.

Jaejoong bit down on his lip as he thought deeply. Heechul believed the two were wonderful for each other was why they should get married. They were soulmates and make each other happy which is why they should have a bunch of kids together. If that wasn't God's will than Heechul didn't know anything.

"Come on, Jae, think about it," Heechul sat down on Jaejoong's left. "Would the sweet, gentleman holier than thou Jung Yunho leave _you_?"

Jaejoong tilted his head, "You make me sound like a catch, Chullie hyung."

Junsu smiled at his best friend, "It's because you are, hyung. You bring a lot to the table, you know that."

"You really do," Heechul agreed truthfully. Jaejoong wasn't him but no one could be Kim Heechul. "You can cook, you're sweet, and you have a beautiful body and heart."

Junsu gave his best friend an encouraging smile, "Yunho hyung loves you, Jae. Why wouldn't he want a baby with you?"

Jaejoong knew Yunho was a kindhearted soul. Who wouldn't want to marry Yunho and have children with him? After a second he actually came up with a saddened thought.

Yunho had said he'd propose to him after gay marriage was legalized and it had been. Some of their friends had already married and yet they were still boyfriends.

He wasn't asking for a spectacle but commitment. If Yunho wanted their relationship to go the next step, wouldn't he have proposed or showed that he wanted to? Yunho had just said last night he didn't want things to ever change. Marriage and having a baby would change things.

Suddenly Heechul's words weren't relaxing as they once were. Jaejoong was starting to believe that perhaps this wasn't going to be good at all. His fear showed since he looked terrified.


	4. THURSDAY, JUNE 6TH 2019

Yunho had sworn that he wouldn't take any longer than he needed to. He wanted to plan it out but many laid out plans failed so he decided to just go with it. He knew nothing would work since he had already tried with planning it out.

He was going to go purchase a tuxedo with Yoochun for the proposal to hide under his coat when they went to the Han River, but the nearest tuxedo shop had closed down and Yunho wanted to do this on the weekend. Jaejoong and him had this weekend off so he wanted it to be then.

Eunhyuk's and Taemin's words had affected him. He had taken his time. It wasn't his friends' fault for pointing it out. It was best that they do it now. Yunho didn't want to wait any longer. They could get married tomorrow at the courthouse but Yunho wanted to give Jaejoong a big wedding if he wanted.

Yunho also wanted to invite their parents and their friends who have supported them since the beginning of their relationship. Jaejoong would probably want that too.

Like he said, he wasn't going to plan it. Sure he was going to make sure he brought everything necessary. That was still planning, wasn't it? Yunho tried to not think about it.

He had one more day since he planned the picnic on Saturday. They could start planning or just spend the day together as "fiancés" on Sunday. They could also spread the news.

Luckily no one needed tickets to go visit the Han River so that was taken care of. He knew the perfect spot for the picnic. There was a park, Gwangnaru Hangang Park, where they would have their night picnic nearby the river.

Yunho was debating on bringing an iPod like Heechul had suggested. They had been gifts from Leeteuk three Christmases ago. There was some good music they both loved together. After their picnic they can snuggle together while listening to music while looking up at the night sky. It would be romantic.

When a love song begins to play, he could tell Jaejoong how much he loved him and then get the box and propose to Jaejoong. It wouldn't be so bad. Yunho just wanted to show the love he had for Jaejoong.

Yunho grinned as he watched all of his students leave the room for the end of the day. By Monday, the beginning of next week, Jaejoong and he would be engaged.

Their schedule would even be busier after. They would have their work and their wedding to plan so it would be full. Yunho didn't want them to be engaged for too long though. It feels like they have been engaged for the amount of years they had been together.

Yunho couldn't wait. He could imagine their wedding day. The decorations they both chose together. The flower arrangements that Jaejoong would pick out. The both of them dressed nicely. The vows. The exchange of rings. The honeymoon.

Their life that they would spend forever together. It sounded like paradise.

While Yunho was packing his duffel bag, Boa entered the room with Minzy following beside her. Yunho forgot that he hadn't told either of them of his plan to propose to Jaejoong.

"We got news!" Boa exclaimed in a giddy tone. Boa and Minzy had gotten back from their trip to Incheon.

Yunho was excited to hear about the school expanding, "How did the trip go?" By the smiles on both women's faces, it was good news.

Minzy started it off, "We talked to the woman who owned the building, Lee Yooyoung, who said she had a best friend who was a total dancer. We offered her friend, Yoo Ara, a job, and we get the building."

Yunho's eyes widened and he smiled brightly at the news, "So...Did you guys get the building?"

"Yes!" Boa exclaimed as her and Minzy cheered, Yunho clapped for the both of them.

Yunho was curious, "Why was Yooyoung selling the building? Did it need a lot of care?"

"Originally it had been an all-girls school but it closed due to a pretty bad scandal. Yooyoung purchased it and was selling it for a good price." Minzy explained.

Boa added, "We're sending Hyuna and Eunbi to take over the school in Incheon with Ara. Minzy and I will be spending some time over there to make sure everything's running."

"That sounds amazing. Congratulations, really," Yunho was excited that things were getting better for Boa and Minzy. Dreams do come true with time. "I, uh...I have some news of my own to share."

Boa and Minzy looked at him curiously.

"Tell us." Boa said as both women turned to him, waiting for the news to come to them.

Yunho exhaled deeply before taking the black velvet box from his duffel bag and handing it to Boa. She opened the box, Minzy leaning close to see.

Both of the women gasped when their eyes lay on the ring that was inside.

"OMG, Yunho, it's-" Boa couldn't continue due to the awe she was in. She looked at him, handing the box to Minzy, and embraced him, "I'm so happy for you!"

Minzy smiled sweetly, her eyes on the ring, "It's a beautiful ring, Yunho. Jaejoong is going to love it."

Yunho pulled away from Boa, "I'm proposing to him this Saturday since we both have it off. Sunday will be our first day as fiancés."

"Omo! We need to celebrate right after!" Boa promised her friend. "This is something...Oh my, I've watched you two together since high school and now...This is perfect, Yunho."

"You two are going to happy together like you are now." Minzy assured him as she gave him back the box.

Yunho held onto the box tightly and carefully as if it was made of pure glass, "I can't wait, really. I'm just waiting for Saturday to come around."

"How are you planning the proposal?" Boa asked with sparkling eyes.

"Heechul suggested the idea of doing something original," Yunho explained at first. He continued, "Jae's and my first date was at the Han River."

Boa placed her hands on her face in surprise, "Awe, you're going to propose by the river?"

"Super romantic." Minzy commented with a smile. "No doubt that Jaejoong will love it."

Yunho frowned, "I wanted to buy a tuxedo and hide it under my coat so I could propose to him dressed in something elegant."

"You don't have to dress like a prince now, Yun," Minzy advised him. "You're going to look like that on your wedding day. Leave the anticipation for Jaejoong."

"Oh the wedding! That's going to be fun." Boa said with added elation. "We're totally invited, right?"

Yunho grinned, "Of course you too are. I wished we could get married Sunday or ASAP, but I think Jae would like it if our whole family was present."

"You guys are going to invite all of your family members?" Minzy asked with shock.

Yunho shook his head, "Our parents and siblings, yes, but I meant our friends. Our friends, including you two, have supported our relationship. Of course we consider you all family."

"You better propose to Jae soon. I can't wait to see that ring on his finger." Boa said with crossed arms.

Yunho went back to his duffel bag, looking at them, "You'll be seeing it soon, I swear to that."

He was going to do it.

He was going to propose to Jaejoong.

Soon, they'd be spending together forever.

~~~~~

Jaejoong had scheduled an appointment to the doctor's to see how the baby was doing. They wouldn't give him an ultrasound picture and if they offered it he didn't want one. It was still too early for them to see much yet.

He wanted Yunho to be there when they get the first picture of the baby. Right now he wanted to make sure that the baby was perfectly healthy and Jaejoong was doing everything correctly.

It was his first time pregnant so he didn't know everything.

Jaejoong had told Heechul, Junsu, Key and Ryeowook about the baby already so what was bad if one more person knew?

Leeteuk worked as a gynecologist since he loved children. Kangin and him wanted one of their own one day but Leeteuk's noona, Inyoung, promised she'd be their surrogate if Leeteuk couldn't get pregnant or adoption didn't work out.

Jaejoong had scheduled with Leeteuk since he knew the older would keep the secret and understand. He imagined Leeteuk would be very happy for Yunho and him. If he told Kangin, Jaejoong wouldn't mind. As long as no one told Yunho than everything was fine.

When he entered the hospital, he made his way to the gynecology ward. As he was on the elevator he had gotten a text message from Heechul.

**From: Cat Diva**

**R u at work?**

**To: Cat Diva**

**Seeing Teukie hyung**

**From: Cat Diva**

**U getting a pic or Lil Jung?**

Jaejoong giggled at the nickname Heechul had given his baby.

**To: Cat Diva**

**Not until Yun and I go 2 1st ultrasound. Just making sure baby is healthy**

**From: Cat Diva**

**K**

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jaejoong stepped out and entered a hallway with doors that led to a staff room, a storage, two bathrooms, and stairs.

He went through the door at the end that was the entrance to the gynecology ward. He went through the door and felt nervous when he saw a mother and her teenage daughter and two women.

Jaejoong had been hoping he'd be the only one. He knew better than to think about what others thought. He approached the front desk where a young woman, Kim Dasom, was typing away on the computer.

Dasom looked up when she noticed Jaejoong, she gave him a friendly smile, "Hello, are you here for an appointment?"

"Ne. I'm Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong said with a small nod. He cleared his throat, "I have an appointment with Dr. Park."

Dasom went back to the computer and typed some more and then removed her fingers from the keyboard. She grabbed a piece of paper from a stack on the left of the computer and a clipboard nearby. She put the two together and grabbed a pen before handing it to Jaejoong.

"Fill out this form and Dr. Park should be seeing you in no less than five minutes." Dasom instructed him before going back onto her computer.

Jaejoong thanked her before heading to sit down at one of the many chairs. He sat by himself and filled out whatever was asked of him on the paper.

He released a long sigh when he saw the box to check mark whether he was a male or female. Males could get pregnant. It wasn't so strange since it was old science yet it could still make someone's eyes widen. He checked the male box of course.

Jaejoong had completed the form in less than three minutes. He handed the clipboard and pen back to Dasom and headed back to his chair. For some reason he felt his nerves rising up and down.

He was taking good care of himself so the baby was hopefully healthy. The fact that he was pregnant was still something he was getting used to.

"Kim Jaejoong," a young female medical technician with short light brown hair. When Jaejoong went up to her he saw her name tag that said Jeon Jiyoon.

Jiyoon move a bit so Jaejoong could go through the door and enter the room in the back. Jiyoon closed the door and led him to a small section where the scale for the weight and height was.

Without having to ask her, Jaejoong went onto the weight scale. Jiyoon checked the screen and jotted down onto the paper attached to the clipboard she was holding. Jaejoong stepped off and did the same for the height scale.

When they were done, Jiyoon took him further into the hallway and turned left to a door with the number 143. Inside there was a counter with a sink, towels, jars with cotton balls and cotton swabs. There were two chairs at the wall, a desk chair and an examination table. There were posters of the anatomy of a female.

"We'll just take your blood pressure," Jiyoon told him as Jaejoong sat on the examination table as Jiyoon grabbed the blood pressure monitor from the outside of the room and brought it inside.

Jaejoong took a deep breath as Jiyoon wrapped the pressure cuff around his left arm. He didn't want his blood pressure to be dangerously high. He wanted to be able to see the doctor.

Jiyoon looked at the screen of the monitor, "Are you nervous?" The number must be a bit high.

Jaejoong chuckled nervously, "J-just want to make sure the baby is okay..." He took a few deep breaths and Jiyoon smiled at the change of number and wrote the second number down on the part.

"Dr. Park will see you in a minute." Jiyoon told him as she unwrapped the pressure cuff and took the monitor outside with her.

Jaejoong sighed. It felt like he had dodged a million bullets. There was absolutely nothing going on and yet he was freaking out. Is this what happens when you're pregnant?

The door opened and Jaejoong's eyes laid eyes on Leeteuk's figure. Dressed in a white coat, Leeteuk looked at Jaejoong with a bright smile. It was two friends seeing each other.

"Good to see you, Jaejoong," Leeteuk said as he embraced his friend. He pulled away and sat at his desk chair. "How are you?"

Jaejoong knew they were catching up a bit until they talked about the reason why he was here, "I'm doing pretty good. The daycare is doing well. Boa's dance academy is expanding."

Leeteuk raised an eyebrow, "Where to?"

"Incheon. Yunho says Boa and Minzy had an appointment to check out a building. He'll tell me what happened later." Jaejoong said with a small smile.

"He won't be transferring, will he?" Leeteuk asked.

Jaejoong shook his head. He had discussed this with Yunho a week ago, "Boa says they'd choose whoever was comfortable. Due to the daycare and that he also likes where we are, Yunho said he'd stay in Seoul. Hyoyeon and Yuri agreed to it."

Leeteuk nodded and Jiyoon entered with a laptop and two pieces of paper stapled together. Leeteuk took the laptop and placed it on top of the counter as Jiyoon placed the papers near the laptop.

"Okay, so looking at the first paper you signed it says your reason of being here is pregnancy," Leeteuk looked at the first paper as Jiyoon exited the room.

Jaejoong inhaled and exhaled. Leeteuk eyed him with a grin on his face.

"Jaejoong?"

"I took ten home pregnancy tests! Yun and I always use a condom! I-I...It must have torn without us realizing it." Jaejoong shut his mouth when he saw Leeteuk's eyes sparkle.

Leeteuk appeared happy for the beautiful male, "Well, those tests are made for accuracy but it doesn't hurt to check more. Would you mind if we draw your blood?"

Jaejoong shook his head, "I wouldn't mind."

"Okay, we'll have blood drawn right away," Leeteuk said as he exited momentarily to get Jiyoon.

After two minutes, Jiyoon reentered the room with a clear box with blood vials and alcohol wipes. She left the room to grab the necessary needles for the blood tests.

Jaejoong lifted his left sleeve and Jiyoon opened an alcohol wipe and rubbed it over Jaejoong's skin. Though not fond of needles, Jaejoong wasn't bothered by it. He just wondered if the tests were defective.

When Jiyoon had filled up the necessary vials, she placed a cotton ball where the blood had been drawn and wrapped gauze over it. She promised him the test would take about an hour or two. She took the vials and the little clear box.

In less than two minutes Leeteuk came back in the room and closed the door with a smile on his face.

"We'll call you and give you the test results when they come back," Leeteuk reassured him. He sighed, "So I'm guessing Yunho and you have been sexually active?"

Jaejoong nodded to the question.

"If you happen to be pregnant, Jae, you don’t _need_ prenatal vitamins. Drink a ton of water and keep to a healthy diet. Exercising while being pregnant helps." Leeteuk advised him.

Jaejoong bit down on his lip to avoid asking the next question but he ended up opening his mouth, "Will I...Do pregnant males grow breasts to lactate?"

Leeteuk smirks, "You don't know how many believe that happens. It won't though. And you won't have the baby naturally. You're still a male but are born with a womb."

"How early can you detect a male is born with a womb?" Jaejoong had never thought to ask the question. Yunho and he hadn't ever really discussed children before.

Leeteuk crossed his arms, "Although pregnant males occurred a few years ago, it's still a type of new science being studied. Many doctors say you can't really detect it. You'll know if a male is inseminated and ends up pregnant."

Jaejoong's eyes widened, "Wow."

"I know, right?" Leeteuk unattached his arms and went back to the laptop. "Do you have any other questions?"

Jaejoong frowned, "I just want to know if I'm pregnant or not, that's all."

Leeteuk tilted his head, "I'm guessing you weren't expecting to end up pregnant?" He could sense the lack of enthusiasm in Jaejoong's face.

"I talked to Junsu and Heechul hyung about it," Jaejoong recalled both of the conversations. He continued, "Yunho's parents had a bit of a hard time accepting him being gay. Now they're going to accept their gay son and his boyfriend having a baby."

Leeteuk shrugged, "Yunho isn't going to care about what they say. He loves you, Jaejoong."

"I know and I stopped thinking that way," Jaejoong said as tears formed and threatened to escape his eyes. "Yunho and I were just talking a day ago at night and...He said he didn't want our relationship to change. He liked how things were."

Leeteuk sighed. "Jaejoong, I don't think he meant...Well, he doesn't know that you could possibly be pregnant."

"He doesn't want anything to change. Having a baby will change our lives." Jaejoong pointed out as he looked down at the tile floor. "He promised he'd propose to me...Being married would change things too. If he wanted to marry me, wouldn't he have made that step?"

Leeteuk felt bad for Jaejoong. "I'm sorry about the situation you're in, Jaejoong. I don't know what to say."

"There isn't anything that can be said," Jaejoong's tears streamed down his cheeks. "I have to tell him if I'm pregnant or not. I can't wait."

Leeteuk placed his right hand over the bridge of his nose, "You weren't considering...Abort-"

Jaejoong looked up to meet Leeteuk's form, "I could never do that to my own child. Not even if it was my health or theirs. This baby is going to be born."

Leeteuk removed his hand, relieved to hear those words come out of Jaejoong's mouth. "I think Yunho is going to find this as a gift, Jaejoong. Knowing him, I think he'll be overjoyed by this news."

Jaejoong sniffled, "You think so?" He wiped his tears forming and his tear stained cheeks.

"I really do," Leeteuk replied with a small nod. "He loves you, Jaejoong. Why wouldn't he love something that was created by the love you two share? He'll be elated. He wouldn't be with you if he didn't want to spend his entire life with you."

Hearing Leeteuk's words made Jaejoong feel happy. It wasn't until Junsu and Heechul that had said those words. The three of them were reassuring him that Yunho wouldn't back out. Yunho would accept this because of course this would make him delighted.

It gave Jaejoong confidence. He needed to tell Yunho and he didn't want to wait any longer. He'd tell him this weekend.

"I'll tell him this weekend if the tests come back positive." Jaejoong said confidently.

Leeteuk was happy that his friend was in a better mood, "That's perfect, Jae." He glanced at his watch on his right wrist, "It'll be a long time before the results come back. You're at a healthy weight and same height. I'll call you when the results come back."

Jaejoong thanked Leeteuk and promised they'd have to get together. Leeteuk said they would as he opened the door and let Jaejoong out first. Jaejoong turned around to say goodbye to Leeteuk before exiting the hallway and entering the small room where Dasom was.

"Do you need to set another appointment?" Dasom asked.

Jaejoong smiled at the young woman, "I'll make another appointment after I get the test results."

"Sounds good. Have a good day, sir!" Dasom said happily as Jaejoong said bye to her and then left the ward.

Jaejoong lightly tapped his foot as the elevator went down. He would know once he got a call from Leeteuk.

He thought of the possibility that he wasn't pregnant. It wouldn't be a horrible thing but all the worrying for nothing. He had dragged Junsu and Heechul in this though he was getting blood tests done to make sure he was a hundred percent sure with child.

If he was, he'd have to tell Yunho. Their lives would change. They'd have a baby and bring the little boy or girl into their lives. A nursery to create. Names to think. Futures to imagine.

It sounded nice to him.

He would be lying if he said he crossed his fingers that he was pregnant. He took out his phone to text Key.

**To: Jonghyun's Diva**

**Hi Key, I'm leaving my appointment and heading back to the daycare.**

**From: Jonghyun's Diva**

**K see u in a bit :)**

**To: Jonghyun's Diva**

**See u**

Jaejoong was back at the daycare when he had received the call from Leeteuk. Everything had been going well at the daycare. He briefly explained to Ryeowook and Key what had happened at the appointment and they hoped he was pregnant.

At the time Jaejoong had been sitting next to Taeyong, Ten, Jaehyun and Johnny when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He told the children he'd be back and made his way towards the staff bathroom and kept an eye on the kids as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He felt foolish that he hadn't checked the ID number or name.

Leeteuk's voice was heard from the other line, "Hi Jae, it's me Leeteuk. I got the results back."

Jaejoong sighed, "Go ahead."

"Healthy. Good blood pressure second time. No illnesses detected which is good." Leeteuk stopped briefly. He finally did continue, "And you're pregnant."

Looks like he had something to tell Yunho.


	5. SATURDAY, JUNE 8TH 2019

Yesterday had been a pretty good day to him. Nothing excited or out of the ordinary which was always a good sign to Yunho. Eunhyuk, Taemin and him had congratulated Hyoyeon and Eunbi by taking them out for lunch. They thanked them and said they'd have to visit and vice-versa which they all agreed to.

Jaejoong and him had a nice dinner together and even watched a new film Eunhyuk had recommended. It was White Valentine with Jun Jihyun and Park Shinyang. When Jaejoong had figured out who the lead actress, he raised an eyebrow at Yunho.

The dancer acknowledged long ago in the beginning stages of Jaejoong's and his relationship that he did find Jun Jihyun super attractive. He didn't have that little boy crush he used to have on the actress though. Jaejoong had filled in the spot of "someone with his undivided attention." He still did like Jihyun's movies though.

Either way they had a fun night together. Though yesterday was over and it was now today. And he had plans today.

Yunho had agreed that he was going to propose to Jaejoong today. He wouldn't be popping the question at this moment since he had planned to propose during their night picnic which would be way later.

Jaejoong and he had just had their breakfast an hour ago. Jaejoong had gone to pick up a few things at the grocery store so Yunho had time to himself and go over the plan.

They would head over to their spot. Both of them would enjoy a nice picnic dinner. Yunho would play some music softly as they ate. They'd lie next to each other while looking up at the stars and he'd turn the music up a bit more. As it got to a loving verse, Yunho would begin his proposal.

A day ago Yunho thought perhaps he should practice with one of his friends yet he hadn't thought quickly enough. Now he was stuck with winging it. And he wasn't going to back down. Tonight, they would be fiancés and nothing would be stopping that.

Yunho had been watching an American film that Yoochun had referenced: _Love Actually_. He didn't know why Yoochun would've recommended this now since Christmas wasn't close to them at all. He thought perhaps his friend did this to give him other romantic ideas like huge cards in case the Han River proposal blew up in his face.

He had been twenty minutes into the movie when his phone began dinging. There were messages coming from the official group chat that excluded Jaejoong. Mainly it was in case Yunho wanted to plan something for his beloved. There was another group chat including Jaejoong too.

**Heenim: 2day is the day**

**Wookie: this is so exciting! 😃**

**TurtleBoy: I found out 2day**

**BookKim: I didn't find out till 2day. Chullie hyung is late on news**

**Shisus: found out from Bummie**

**Yunho: should've told others but I've been busy trying to adjust to the idea**

**Angel Hyung: adjust 2 what?**

**Monkey Dancer: Yunho hyung is proposing 2 Jaejoong hyung**

**Angel Hyung: '0' I had no clue**

**Yunho: sorry for late notice, Teukie hyung**

**Raccoon Hyung: u made that promise long ago didn't u?**

Yunho gulped at those words. Sounded familiar to Taemin's and Eunhyuk's words from Thursday.

He inhaled and exhaled. He didn't need to think that way since he would be proposing tonight. Everything would be fine.

**Yunho: yea I did now's the time so I can't wait**

**Heenim: it's going to be awesome, planning the wedding will be fun**

**Heechul'sProperty: it'll be like when we married, Chullie**

**Heenim: I can't wait to plan it**

**BookKim: what makes u think he'll let u, hyung?**

**Raccoon Hyung: what the cat wants the cat gets**

**Heenim: taking that as a compliment**

**BookKim: what makes u think he'll let u, hyung?**

**Yunho: well wish me luck there's still a few hours to go. Still have to tell him about the plans**

**BookKim: good luck**

**Heenim: better not back out**

Yunho smiled at Heechul's last response as Jaejoong entered the apartment with two bags in his hands. Yunho headed over to him to close and lock their front door.

He had spoken up when they were putting away the small amount of groceries. "Hey Jae, I came up with an idea."

Jaejoong closed the fridge and looked at his boyfriend, "What's the plan?"

"How about date night?" Yunho asked as he approached Jaejoong, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's thin waist. "I just love being you...That would be fun, right?"

Jaejoong giggled when he felt Yunho place his head on his shoulder, "I love spending time with you too, Yun." When Yunho pulled away, Jaejoong smiled brightly, "It sounds lovely. Where are we off to?"

"The Han River." Yunho said softly, the deal being sealed. There was no way he was going to back out now that he mentioned it.

Jaejoong was taken back by the choice of place. "It's...It's being some time since we've gone. Work has kept us busy."

Yunho recalled it was last year of Valentine's Day when they had last gone. It had become a usual thing since they started dating since they loved the Han River. Work had taken over their schedules though.

"Valentine's Day, I remember," Yunho could imagine the little red paper hearts he had tied to the branches. "It'll be fun, don't you think, love?"

Jaejoong pecked Yunho's lips, "I'd love that, Yun...So are we going to head over there right now?"

"I was thinking about a night picnic." Yunho watched as Jaejoong's eyes sparkled. He loved seeing those doe eyes express joy.

"It sounds wonderful, Yunho," Jaejoong began. He sighed and removed Yunho's arms from his waist, "I have something to-"

Yunho groaned when he heard his phone ring in his pocket. Yunho apologized as he took the phone and saw the person calling was his mother. He wondered what was wrong or if there was something wrong.

"It's my umma," Yunho said with an apologetic smile. He was about to let the phone go to voicemail when Jaejoong sent him a look. "Love, you were saying."

"Answer her, Yunho." Jaejoong said as he crossed his arms. When Yunho made no movement, Jaejoong continued, "It might be important."

"But babe-" Yunho was interrupted by Jaejoong.

"Answer her." Jaejoong said as he made his way out of the kitchen, "I'll give you some privacy." He exited the kitchen.

Watching his boyfriend leave, Yunho finally did answer the phone. He reminded himself that it was his mother and not some friend that he could scream at for interrupting Jaejoong.

"Umma?" Yunho said into the phone. The last time he had contacted his parents was about a month ago.

Mrs. Jung spoke from the other line, with a soft voice, "Yunho-ah, it's nice to hear from you."

"It hasn't been that long, Umma," Yunho said. He realized he perhaps was wrong. "Never mind that, how are you?"

Mrs. Jung sighed, "I've been well. So has your appa and Jihye. We were wondering when Jaejoong and you are going to come and visit."

Yunho's eyes widened at her words. It's been years now but his parents were still adjusting to his sexuality. For the longest time they had thought it was a bad thing due to the fact that they wouldn't get grandchildren from him. And then there were their friends that would think less of them.

It was all about status in Korea. Scandalous issues ruined a person's life. Even though gay marriage had been legalized it wasn't favored by everyone. Jihye had been the only one in his family who had accepted his sexuality. Jaejoong's family had luckily accepted him as well as his siblings.

Most of the time when it came to holidays; Yunho would be the one to ask his parents if they wanted Jaejoong and him over. It was horrible and it should be the other way around but Jaejoong pointed out that the never denied him. Jaejoong was too kind, Yunho noticed.

_"Second chances aren't a bad thing," Jaejoong had told him years ago when his family had opened up to him._

Yunho had given his family another chance. They got used to it and now they were going to have to get used to accepting Jaejoong as a family member since he would be officially a part of the family due to the marriage.

They would tell their families the good news after today. He didn't need to tell his parents or Jihye that he was planning to propose. They likely had an idea that he was going down that road and he'd go down it someday. That day was today.

"That sounds great, Umma," Yunho said sincerely. "When do Appa and you have it off?"

Mrs. Jung was quiet for a minute and then replied, "Well, how about June 21st? Are you free that time? Jihye has it off too."

Yunho didn't have to look at his calendar to know that he had that off. Boa had given them June 21st and June 22nd off since Hyoyeon and Eunbi would be traveling to Incheon. Yunho had learned this before Boa and Minzy had gone to Incheon. They had said they'd take those two days off.

"That works out, Umma," Yunho answered. Mrs. Jung promised to keep it a surprise for Mr. Jung and Jihye. After their call ended, Yunho headed to the living room.

Jaejoong was on his phone texting someone when he entered the room. Yunho could see a worried expression on Jaejoong's face. Yunho wondered if everything was fine.

"Is everything okay, Jae?" Yunho saw how Jaejoong jumped when he heard a voice.

Jaejoong put his phone down and got off the couch, "I-I was just texting Junsu." Yunho saw how Jaejoong looked like he was staring at death.

Strangely, some thoughts entered Yunho's head but he didn't let them affect him. He wouldn't dare to let himself think those things. Jaejoong loved him.

_He's not cheating on you_, Yunho told himself as he smiled, _He loves you and you love him._

"Everything's fine though, right?" Yunho knew there had to be a reason why Jaejoong looked so tense.

Jaejoong nodded rapidly, "Y-yeah. Just a little disagreement, that's all. It's been resolved though."

Yunho stopped paying attention to the thoughts in his head and instead thought of now, "Umma was inviting us for June 21st."

Jaejoong's eyes sparkled in joy again, "What? ...Are we celebrating something?" Jaejoong knew as well that this was unusual Jung behavior.

"Yeah, I mean I thought it was a bit weird but you did mention second chances," Yunho said.

Jaejoong smiled at the familiarity of his own words, "They're trying, Yun. That's all you can ask of them. They did always imagine you with a woman for the longest time. Granted, what parent doesn't imagine their sons with that future?"

"I guess we'll be visiting them soon." Yunho declared as he thought of a way to spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend. "What do you feel like doing until our picnic?"

Jaejoong placed his arms on his hips, "How late do you want to head over to the Han River?"

"Um whenever it gets darker. 6:00 or 6:15 seem to be around the perfect time." Yunho would have to figure out when do get the stuff set up.

Jaejoong thought of an idea, "We can go out and see a movie or-" It was his phone that rang this time. He took it out seeing it was his mother. "My umma?"

"Go ahead." Yunho said without any frustration. Family was family. He smirked at Jaejoong, "It might be important."

Jaejoong stuck his tongue out at Yunho before heading to the kitchen to answer the call. Yunho thought that perhaps he could call up Heechul or Kibum to distract Jaejoong while he got their picnic area prepared.

Yunho had sat back down on the couch and watched the movie that had been on. It had been about ten minutes when Jaejoong came back rushing into the living room with a worried expression on his face. It reminded Yunho of when he entered while Jaejoong had been texting.

"You won't believe what happened, Yun," Jaejoong began as Yunho gave all of his attention to his boyfriend. "Sookjin just go into a car accident!"

Yunho's eyes widened and he jumped off the couch to embrace Jaejoong, "Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's in the hospital. Umma called me because they're at the hospital right now. She's in surgery." Jaejoong explained as tears began falling from his cheeks.

Yunho wiped the tears with his thumbs, "Jaejoong, don't panic, ne? Everything's going to be fine."

"My brother-in-laws are taking care of my nephews and nieces but I...I-" Jaejoong looked at Yunho with sadness.

Yunho smiled sweetly, "There's no way I'm going to keep you from your noona, Jae. She needs all the support she can get."

"What about-"

"Don't worry about the picnic," Yunho reassured his boyfriend. He kissed Jaejoong's forehead, "Besides, it's until later, remember?"

Jaejoong nodded, "Yeah...She's going to be fine." He hugged Yunho tightly and pecked his lips before heading out of the apartment.

Yunho sighed in relief after the apartment door shut closed. He could now further plan their night picnic. He didn't know at what time Jaejoong would he back but he couldn't take any chances. He would prepare the food later before 6:00.


	6. SATURDAY, JUNE 8TH 2019

Though panic and worry had welled up within him earlier, there was also guilt present. Jaejoong knew his sister and family needed him, but he couldn't help but feeling like a horrible boyfriend for leaving Yunho when clearly his amazing boyfriend had made plans to spend the day with him.

Yunho was such a sweetheart that he would always make sure the other person was fine before looking over himself. Jaejoong felt so lucky to have Yunho in his life.

He felt horrible that he still hadn't told Yunho yet about their baby. He had to tell him. Jaejoong had sworn that he would do so today. For a moment he had thought about telling his family, but Leeteuk had advised him that it's probably best to tell family and friends after he was out of the crucial zone of having a miscarriage.

It brought tears to his eyes to know that some babies didn't make it. He was hoping Yunho's and his would. Leeteuk had told him that it had been studied that pregnant males had a more chance of miscarriages since their body and anatomy was way different than a female's. Sometimes the male body couldn't take having a baby, unfortunately.

Jaejoong was even debating whether to tell Yunho until _after_ he was out of the crucial zone. He couldn't though since he had promised Junsu and Heechul that he would. He couldn't go back on a promise. And the anticipation would just kill him.

He was happy to know that he would be doing it today like he should. There was absolutely no excuse to not letting Yunho know. What if Yunho bought them some wine to celebrate something good? What was he going to tell him when he couldn't have any alcohol?

"Sookjin is going to be fine, Joongie," Mrs. Kim reassured her son with a bright smile as she placed an arm around his shoulders. "Why don't you head back?"

Jaejoong didn't want to, but he did promise Yunho he would. He wanted to head back to his boyfriend yet he was worried, "Umma, I need to be here for Sookjin."

"Sookjin has everyone else, dear," Mrs. Kim promised her only son. "Like we said, the accident wasn't that bad. Your noona is doing to be fine."

"I can't help but feel like I need to be here, Umma," Jaejoong tried to tell his umma. He felt bad that it's been a while since he's visited his family. "I...I-"

Mrs. Kim cut her son off within seconds, "Jae dear, something's bothering you. Tell me what it is, please? You know you can tell me everything. Are Yunho and you alright?"

_Maybe, maybe not_, Jaejoong dared to think about the possibility that Yunho wouldn't like the news he was going to give him.

Jaejoong felt like telling his umma since he knew he could talk about anything with her. He had been scared that maybe his family wouldn't accept him after he told them about being gay. They accepted him as they always had.

Even though he wanted to tell his umma what was going on in his head, he didn't want to even mention his fears aloud. He loved Yunho and he knew the latter loved him too. Why would he ever doubt that? He felt ashamed for thinking such things.

"I feel guilty for having not visited, Umma," Jaejoong replied truthfully. This was one of the thoughts at the moment since he was with family. "What if Sookjin noona wasn't okay?"

Whether or not his umma believed him, Jaejoong hoped she wouldn't question him. Hopefully they would discuss his fears after Yunho accepted the news with a large grin.

"Oh Jae, you don't ever have to feel guilty about that, dear," Mrs. Kim placed a kiss on top of Jaejoong's forehead. "We all have our own lives to tend to. We'd never blame you. Don't you remember when your noonas began leaving the house once they got married?"

Jaejoong remembered his oldest sisters getting married when he was so much younger than them. He had eight older sisters for crying out loud! And he loved all eight of them. Even when he was too young to know what love really was, he wished for all of them to find it.

Now he had found it himself. And his love and he had created something that would be arriving in months to come. Yunho and he had a path paved for them, especially once Jaejoong told Yunho what was going on.

"Ne, Umma," Jaejoong understood what his umma was saying. Perhaps he shouldn't be too worried. Yunho had been such a sweetheart to plan time for them to spend together.

He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall and noticed that it was four fifty five. It wouldn't be long until six when he would meet back with Yunho in Seoul for their little night date. Perhaps that way the best time to tell him? When they were together with each other's undivided attention?

Jaejoong looked back at his umma, "I think if I'm going to head back to Seoul, I think I might as well go now." He rose from his seat and smiled at his umma, "Yunho has a little date night planned."

Mrs. Kim smiled cheerily, "That sounds nice," she stood from where she sat and embraced her son. She pulled away, "Have fun and we'll make sure to update you and how Sookjin is doing."

Jaejoong nodded and pecked his umma's cheek, "See you later, Umma. Drive safely." He waved at her before saying goodbye to the rest of his family and exited the hospital.

By the time he got back to Seoul the sky was getting darker and it nearly six. Thankfully he was entering the apartment complex by the time it was five till six. When he entered he saw Yunho on the phone with someone.

Yunho had noticed Jaejoong had arrived, "Thank you, Heechul hyung. Talk to you later. Bye." Yunho got up from the couch and approached Jaejoong.

Jaejoong noticed how Yunho looked like he was ready to go out. It was a picnic date so Jaejoong wasn't expecting Yunho to be dressed in a tux or anything.

"You were on the with Heechul hyung?" Jaejoong knew Heechul wouldn't tell Yunho a thing about the baby, but he couldn't help it.

Yunho nodded, "Yeah. I think Hangeng hyung and him are having some argument or something." Jaejoong looked concern. "I'd say not to worry about it though. Couples have their disagreements."

Jaejoong didn't know that Heechul and Hangeng might be having some issues in their relationship. Heechul hadn't brought anything up. Maybe it was something small?

"I hope so," Jaejoong muttered softly under his breath.

Yunho broke the small silence, "How's Sookjin noona? She's going to be okay, right?"

Jaejoong nodded, "They're going to update me on how she's doing. The doctor says it wasn't that bad." He had to have hope, "She's going to be fine."

Yunho smiled and then approached the dining table and grabbed the straw basket that was sitting there. "I've prepared our picnic food."

Jaejoong giggled, "How did you come up with this idea, Yun? It's very romantic."

"I know how much we love the Han River," Yunho replied. He leaned close to initiate a kiss, "And we haven't been there in a while." His lips touched Jaejoong's.

Jaejoong was the first one to pull away, "Well, let's head out." He inhaled and exhaled at the thought that by tonight Yunho would be aware that he was going to be a father.

Memories started flooding his mind as they made their way towards the park they used to go to whenever they went to the Han River. This had been Yunho's and his place. They loved to go here since it felt like they were in their own little world.

He remembered they had gone here for their first date. How they snuggled due to the cold. Jaejoong recalled Yunho kissing his nose. It was romantic. It was their young love that became something mature as years passed.

_We were so young_, Jaejoong thought with a small smile. _Now we're adults, who are going to have a baby. _

Jaejoong gasped when he saw what greeted him when they approached the tree they usually laid under when they had visited the Han River. Jaejoong couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes.

There were little white lights hanging on the branches of the tree. A grey brick was holding a little speaker with an iPod attached playing low music. There was a red blanket already under the tree for them.

Jaejoong turned to Yunho, "Yun, how..."

Yunho smiled at him, "While you were gone I had a little bit of help to prepare this." He took one of Jaejoong's free hands, "Tonight, we'll just enjoy ourselves."

Jaejoong allowed Yunho to take him towards their little spot. Jaejoong couldn't believe the breathtaking sight. The romance and thought Yunho had put into this.

Time had gone by and they ate together, reminiscing the memories they shared together at their spot near the Han River. It had all begun when they were young teenagers to once they graduated high school.

"I remember that one time when I wanted to ditch class to come here with you," Yunho said as he looked up at the tree. "The class I would've ditched would've been dance."

Jaejoong shook his head, "Thanks heavens, you didn't do that, Yun." He knew how much dancing meant to his beloved. "Dancing means everything to you, Yun."

Yunho grabbed Jaejoong's hands, "_You_ mean more." He sighed, "We were young, but I always wanted to be around you."

"I wanted to as well, Yunho," Jaejoong said as he looked into Yunho's loving eyes. "You didn't have to ditch to get here."

Yunho nodded, "That's true." He placed a kiss on the back of Jaejoong's soft flawless hands. "My parents told me to have motivation in school. Mine was you."

"I thought of you every time in music class," Jaejoong said. He smiled at the memory of playing on the piano, "Anything I composed I wanted it to be a story...A story of our love."

"I think our story is one of the greatest," Yunho said with confidence. "Better than Romeo and Juliet in my opinion."

Jaejoong giggled, "I think others would disagree. A ton of people love the tragic love story of the Capulets and Montagues."

"I still love ours more," Yunho said as he leaned in yo kiss Jaejoong's lips. Jaejoong kissed back, the both of them lost in a passionate kiss.

Afterwards they lay on the red blanket and snuggled together, while listening to the music. They looked up at the dark night sky and the trees branches holding up the little white lights.

"Jageun han jangmyeonmajeo, neoro gadeuk chaeugo shipeo," Yunho sang softly as he placed his lips on Jaejoong's black hair.

Jaejoong closed his eyes and leaned closer into Yunho's arms and sang gently, "Deo ppajeoga gipi neowa na gachi, ppajeoga gipi neowa na gachi."

As much as Jaejoong was enjoying this time with Yunho he knew he needed to tell Yunho about him being pregnant. He couldn't keep going with this silence. Yunho had the right to know and the more he stalled the harder it would get for him to tell his boyfriend.

Jaejoong sighed and sat up, looking down at Yunho with a frown, "Yunho, I have something I need to tell you."

Strangely, Jaejoong could see that Yunho looked a bit on edge. Yunho rose up from where he laid and nodded his head rapidly.

"Oh okay," Yunho said as stood up when Jaejoong did. He cleared his throat, "Uh...Um, I have something I want to tell you too!"

Jaejoong wondered what Yunho wanted to share but he didn't think it was as important as the news he was going to give him. He had to tell Yunho.

"Can I go first? It's _really, really_ important." Jaejoong said, seeing Yunho's eyes soften a bit. Yunho nodded and Jaejoong felt delighted. Jaejoong sighed, "Um...How do I say this?"

Yunho smiled, "Go ahead, Jae. I'm right here so you can say whatever is on your mind and I will listen, I promise."

Jaejoong tried to think for a second. Yunho had done of this and much more because he loved him. Jaejoong would do the same thing. He thought about everything Heechul and Junsu had told him when he had talked to them about his fears.

Yunho loved him. He loved Yunho. The reason they were able to create the little life was due to the true love they had for each other.

Yunho was going to be happy. He had to think positive. Yunho was going to love the news. He was going to be elated.

Jaejoong inhaled and exhaled, "Yunho, the news I'm about to tell you will change our lives, okay? ...This won't be a minor change though; it's going to be _major_. It's going to-"

Yunho chuckled and rubbed his thumbs over Jaejoong's hands, "Just go ahead and tell me, Jae. Don't worry about a thing. I love you, remember?"

_I love you. _

Jaejoong gulped, "Yunho...I'm pregnant."

Yunho either hadn't heard or was shocked from the news he was given. He cleared his throat, "What did you say?"

"I'm....I'm pregnant..." Jaejoong repeated.

Yunho was blinking as if he was trying to register what was going on. For an instance he stepped wrong and Jaejoong watched as his boyfriend fell backwards.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong didn't grab Yunho's hands. Yunho fell and his head hit the brick that had been holding the speaker and iPod.

Jaejoong panicked as he saw Yunho's eyes closed. "Yunho, Yunho!" He shook his boyfriend, trying to wake him up. "Yunho, wake up, please!" Tears started to fill his eyes as he took out his phone and began dialing for help.


	7. SUNDAY, JUNE 9TH 2019

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he was greeted by bright white light. Yunho felt his head ache badly. He didn't have a clue where he was and why he was there.

Yunho knew that he was in a hospital due to the white gown he was wearing and the beeping coming from the machine on his right. He felt the bed uncomfortable therefore meaning he wasn't lying down in the comfortable bed that Jaejoong and he shared.

Why was he in the hospital?

Yunho felt foolish. What had he done that had gotten him hospitalized? Jaejoong and he were supposed to enjoy their night picnic. Yunho was going to propose. They should be fiancés right now! Yunho knew he couldn't have proposed...Right?

"Yunho!" He turned to his left and saw Jaejoong sitting on a chair in shock to see him up. Yunho could see Jaejoong looked tired. "Oh my gosh...You're woke up!"

Yunho had opened his mouth to say something until the door opened and in came a feminine young man (who looked to be about eighteen) with golden blonde hair entered the room with Heechul, Yoochun and Kangin following in tow.

_Damn, something bad must have really happened to me,_ Yunho thought as he saw so many people in his room.

"Hello sir, um...Can you tell me your name?" The young man asked as he glanced down at the clipboard in his hands.

Yunho wondered if it was the man's first day at the hospital. He licked his lips, knowing the answer, "I'm Jung Yunho."

"Okay," the young man jotted something down and smiled proudly. He looked back at Yunho, "Your birthday?"

"February 6th." Yunho answered without having to even think about it. He guessed he was doing well by the look of the nurse's smile.

"Do you know why you're here?" The young man questioned him, not smiling or frowning. Yunho shook his head. "Apparently you tripped and fell back and hit your head on a brick. Head injury. We wanted to make sure you were fine."

Yunho's eyes widened, "Oh God, I blacked out?"

"Seemingly so, my friend," Yoochun answered for his best friend. He glanced over at Jaejoong, "Your boyfriend is a klutz."

Heechul rolled his eyes, "There's more than Yunho being a klutz to worry about, isn't that right, Yun?" He wriggled his eyes and Yunho gulped.

He still had to propose to Jaejoong.

Why had he tripped though?

"Well you did pretty well, Jongin," Heechul told the young man and ruffled his hair, making the young man groan.

"Heechul hyung!" Jongin groaned before he exited the room, promising that Yunho was pretty much fine and the doctor would come in soon just to make sure.

Yunho wondered how Heechul knew Jongin the nurse. It wasn't a main concern and he wasn't the one who questioned the cat diva how he knew the young male who was working at the hospital.

"How do you know him?" Yoochun was the one to ask Heechul about the male nurse.

Heechul replied, "He's related to Jonghyun on his umma's side I believe. But they're related."

"How do you know the relative of your cousin's boyfriend?" Kangin questioned Heechul. "I didn't even know that."

Yoochun snickered, "I know Heechul's cousin that sucks at dancing apparently." He crossed his arms and looked like he was in deep thought, "I guess the black hair, plump lips and snow skin runs in your bloodline?" Yoochun suggested as he eyed Heechul.

Heechul nodded in agreement, surprised to have actually realized that himself, "Damn, I just noticed that myself. Plus we all suck at dancing and-"

Jaejoong interrupted his cousin, "Heechul hyung, I think it's best that we talk about the important thing right now....Which happens to be all about Yunho's health."

"Sorry Yun." Kangin apologized.

Heechul tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at Jaejoong, "Have you told him yet, Jaejoong?"

"Told me what?" Yunho asked, looking at his boyfriend and then back at the cat diva.

Jaejoong glanced at Heechul with a nervous smile, "I did but then _this_ happened."

Heechul nodded, "Arasso..." He glanced at Kangin and Yoochun, "Let's give the couple some alone time, shall we?"

"What did Jae have to-" Yoochun begun asking until he was dragged out by Heechul.

Yunho was no longer focused on the reason to why he was at the hospital or Jonghyun's cousin that Heechul knew about. Yunho had been lying to Jaejoong about the phone call about the Hanchul couple having issues. He was just thanking Heechul for helping out with the date.

"Jae, what was Heechul hyung talking about?" Yunho asked as he sat up and turned directly to his boyfriend.

Jaejoong frowned, "Um...I told you something serious before you tripped and blacked out when you hit your head."

Yunho hated the fact that he didn't recall a thing Jaejoong had said to him. His boyfriend said it was important. He felt bad.

"Can you tell me again, please, Jae? I don't remember." Yunho begged as he took Jaejoong's hands in his own. He loved holding his hands.

Jaejoong didn't smile, he looked down at his lap as if he was trying to avoid eye contact, "I...I told you that I'm pregnant."

Yunho's eyes widened. Those words sounded familiar for a second.

_I'm pregnant. _

Then he remembered. Jaejoong and he were lying down on the red blanket near the Han River during their night date. Jaejoong had said that he had something important to tell him and he did too. He was going to propose but instead he let Jaejoong tell him what he needed to.

As they stood together Jaejoong revealed to him that he was pregnant and Yunho had to register those words. He remembered falling backwards now.

"Oh my...." Yunho was lost for words. He was speechless. Now he had time to react since last time he blacked out.

He was going to be an appa.

Jaejoong and he were going to be parents. They were going to have a baby. A daughter or son, but there was a little life they had created inside of Jaejoong's stomach. In nine months the baby would be born and brought into their lives.

They would have to choose a name. Turn of the rooms into a nursery.

Yunho had heard about males getting pregnant but it wasn't as easy as females getting pregnant. When gay males found out there were a possibility that they could naturally have their own child, they hoped they could.

He knew some males wouldn't all be able to but he felt lucky that Jaejoong would be able to.

Yunho smiled happily and got up to embrace Jaejoong into a tight hug. He wondered why Jaejoong wasn't hugging him back. He pulled away and saw that Jaejoong looked flabbergasted by his reaction.

"Jae, we're going to have a baby!" Yunho expressed his emotions joyfully. He kissed Jaejoong's cheeks, "Aren't you excited?"

There were tears streaming down Jaejoong's cheeks, "I...Yunho, I was worried that...I was afraid you wouldn't find this news good."

Yunho couldn't believe Jaejoong had been scared to tell him this. It was a shocker yet a good one. Babies were always a good surprise. And he loved Jaejoong and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Now they would be able to including their child.

He felt bad that Jaejoong had been worried.

"Jae, I'm sorry that you were worried to tell me," Yunho apologized. "I'm happy that we're having a baby. I'm happy that I'm going to be an appa!"

Jaejoong blinked in surprise, "...Really?"

Yunho nodded, "Yes, Jae, I am elated!" He caressed Jaejoong's face, "We're going to be parents, Jaejoong...That sounds like a dream."

Jaejoong's eyes sparkled, "You mean it, Yun?"

"Yes," Yunho kissed Jaejoong's lips. He placed one of his hands on Jaejoong's flat stomach, "We're going to be so happy."

Jaejoong giggled, "We are."

Yunho was about to kiss Jaejoong again until he remembered that he hadn't given Jaejoong something important. He hadn't asked him something important either. He removed his hand from Jaejoong's stomach.

"Where's my jacket?" Yunho asked.

Jaejoong looked around to the other chair in the room and grabbed the black jacket and gave it to Yunho. "Heechul hyung said there was something you had to tell me."

Yunho took his jacket and checked the right pocket and grinned when he felt the box. "I do." He was happy that when they married they'd be saying those two words.

He took out the black box and Jaejoong looked at him confusion. Yunho had been waiting for this moment to arrive.

"Remember when it was New Year's and I promised that one day I would be marrying you?" Yunho asked as he held the box in his hands.

Jaejoong eyed the box and then Yunho, he nodded, "I do remember that. Gay marriage was finally legalized."

Yunho nodded, "Exactly and...Now is the time," he replied. He opened the box and took out the ring and took Jaejoong's right hand, "Kim Jaejoong, I love you. We met so young...We've been together for such a long time. I've always wanted to find my soulmate, to be in love like my own parents. Some people don't believe in soulmates. Damn, I don't even know if I fully believed that...

Telling someone that you need them or that you're their world can be a bit overwhelming. My wish isn't to pressure you into anything, Jaejoong. But you aren't my first love. You're my only love. I would never hurt you. I'm going to always love you and our baby...So...Kim Jaejoong, will you marry me?"

Jaejoong had his eyes and mouth wide opened by Yunho's proposal. Yunho had been happy about the news and now he was proposing. The day couldn't get better.

"Yes, yes, Yunho," Jaejoong said as Yunho put the ring on his ring finger. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck, "I love you, Jung Yunho."

Yunho grinned, "I love you, Kim Jaejoong."


	8. TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 18TH 2019

Their extra room they had saved up for a music studio had become a nursery. Yunho and Jaejoong wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise. Instead of painting it pink or blue they left it white since the color could be for a girl or boy. They had a crib set up and a rocking chair in there as well. They had also gotten a changing table as well for the baby.

There were shelves inside the room for stuffed animals and other important baby necessities. A small bookshelf was inside of the room too for some story books to read to the baby.

Families and friends had pitched in and celebrated the good news of Yunho and Jaejoong getting married _and_ having a baby.

The wedding was simple yet special. Siwon had been convinced to get ordained online just so Heechul could tease him about it later. Siwon was the one who married the couple outside near the Han River with families and friends as witnesses.

Jaejoong was legally _Jung_ Jaejoong, husband of Jung Yunho.

They had gotten married once Jaejoong was five months pregnant. For the first months they wanted to get used to the idea of having a baby and getting everything that the baby would need. There was a baby shower before there was a wedding essentially.

The stars appeared to be aligned as time passed. Jaejoong's umma came to visit Jaejoong and make sure he was okay during his maternity leave while Yunho went to work.

Now the couple was in their hospital room looking down at their new future, the new chapter in their life. Jaejoong had been brought to the hospital nineteen hours ago when the contractions had started to begin. Family and friends waited outside in the waiting room for the big arrival of the baby.

And finally the baby had arrived.

"Our son," Jaejoong whispered as he leaned onto Yunho, "Doesn't that sound unbelievable to say?" He was looking down at his baby wrapped in a white blanket.

Yunho was holding onto his son securely to not even possibly drop him. "He's amazing isn't he, Jae?"

"I want to count all of his little fingers and toes all over again," Jaejoong said with a pout.

Yunho turned to kiss Jaejoong's cheek, "We can do that later. We have to give him a name, remember? He's got to write something down on the school assignments."

Tears were coming to Jaejoong's eyes, "Oh my...It won't be long before he's going into school, Yunho." He wiped the tears with the back of his hands. "What should we call him?"

Yunho tilted his head and thought deeply, "How does Jung Changmin sound to you, love?" He looked to his husband and see Jaejoong's eyes widen.

Jaejoong giggled, "It's perfect, Yunho." Jaejoong smiled brightly at his son, "Your name is Jung Changmin."

"Changminnie is going to be best friends with Hangeng and Heechul hyung's daughter." They had found out that Heechul was pregnant and not far from Jaejoong finding out.

"Already a best friend and they haven't even met yet," Jaejoong said.

Everyone had congratulated them and was excited about the baby. Both of their families had promised that they would be visiting soon to help out some more. They were excited for their siblings to meet their little nephew.

The entire night neither of them had gotten sleep. How could they? Changmin had been fed and was out like a light. Jaejoong had tried to get some sleep but he just couldn't. All of his thoughts were taken up by the presence of his baby. Jaejoong snuck out of the room he shared with his husband and quietly entered the nursery.

When the beautiful raven haired male looked down into the crib, he found himself falling in love with his son all over again. Yunho and he had created this precious human being that was going to do amazing things in the future. Jaejoong knew Yunho and he would raise Changmin correctly.

Wondering what their son would grow up to be was bittersweet. Changmin couldn't stay little forever but Jaejoong didn't need anyone to predict Changmin's future. The mini Jung was a mix of Yunho and him, surely he'd be talented, handsome, and intelligent. Jaejoong could imagine it all in his head.

"Jae?" Jaejoong turned back, not taken back by the sound of Yunho's voice. He didn't think his husband would last long being alone. Yunho rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing up? Is Changminnie okay?"

Jaejoong loved the nickname. He also loved his son's name. Yunho and he couldn't have come up with a better name for their baby son.

"He's fine, Yun," Jaejoong told his husband as his eyes traveled back to Changmin's little sleeping figure. "I just can't believe it."

Yunho approached Jaejoong and the crib. Lovingly, Yunho wrapped his arm around Jaejoong's waist, his eyes on Changmin too, "And you thought I wouldn't like this surprise?"

Jaejoong pouted at Yunho's words. Now thinking about it did sound a bit ridiculous that Yunho would not love the news of him being pregnant. He could remember how hysterical and scared out of his wits he was at that time.

He had told Yunho and he had gotten the response that he hadn't been expecting. Jaejoong knew he had been thinking foolishly and he'd never doubt Yunho's love for him ever again. They were happy and in love, especially with their little bundle of joy.

"What do you think he's going to do in life, Yun?" Jaejoong asked as his head rested on his husband's shoulder. "Can you imagine?"

Yunho smiled with his eyes half open, "He'll have my excellent dance moves and your beautiful vocal cords. Even if he ends up with neither, we'll still love him for whatever he does."

Jaejoong agreed. He picked up his head and sent his husband a worried look, "What if he grows up and becomes a serial killer?"

Yunho was quiet for a moment, trying to think about how to respond to _that_. He found his words to create sentences.

"We won't show him any horror movies until he's eighteen?" Yunho suggested.

Jaejoong crossed his arms, unsure about that option, "If we hide him from stuff he'll be curious enough to go look for it on his own. We can't let that happen, Yun! He might fall into a cult."

Yunho chuckled nervously at that thought.

"Omo! Yunho what if he becomes a _cult leader_?" Jaejoong gasped at that terrible thought. "They do horrible things, Yunho. I don't want our son to go to jail or corrupt his mind!"

Yunho knew that his beloved husband was just overthinking things. Perhaps it was best to think that maybe Changmin might like dancing or singing? He didn't want to think about his son falling into bad things such as killing or becoming a cult leader.

For some reason, Yunho wondered what would happen. He knew he shouldn't be worrying too much about the future since the present would pass right by them. Though he was curious, Yunho knew to keep those thoughts all the way in the back of his head.

They won't hide scary things from Changmin. When he's old enough to understand, they'll explain the dark things of life to him. They'll he raising him correctly so there was no way he'd be starting a cult. They would make sure to show him that he always needed to watch for his surroundings.

"Jae, babe, let's not think about this okay?" Jaejoong looked at him with saddened eyes. "He's a _baby_, Jae. Right now all we have to think of is when he's going to begin walking or his first words."

Jaejoong agreed and stopped mentioning dark things as they looked down at Changmin again. Their baby was snoring softly, his tiny tummy going up and down.

"No matter what," Jaejoong began as he turned to look at his husband with loving eyes. "I love you and Changmin more than anything."

Yunho stared back into Jaejoong's eyes, looking at his husband with the same love, "Changminnie and you are my world." His lips claimed Jaejoong's and they shared a small passionate moment.

Jaejoong pulled away, "We're in front of the baby, Yun."

Yunho raised an eyebrow, "I doubt if Changminnie sees us kissing he's going to go around wanting to do the same. He's not even five months, Jae."

Jaejoong stuck his tongue out at his husband and looked ay Changmin. He hummed lightly, singing softly, "Oneul oneul geunyeol han mogeumman na, oneul oneul oneul nae mogsum gat-eun geunyeoleul."

Like Jaejoong, Yunho had been humming the same tune, singing as well, "Dasi nae gyeot-eulo wa, oneul. dasi nae gyeot-eulo wa, oneul, naui gaseum-eul jom jeogsyeojwo."

Together the two of them would love each other for the rest of their lives with Changmin right by their side, both of them loving him hopelessly. Never would they doubt each other's love. Forever their hearts united.

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the jaehoexchange 2019 challenge! It was super fun and I got to pick an interesting prompt so I hope you guys enjoy this :)


End file.
